FSN: Kid's paintings and smiles - The key to Avalon
by Scence-Heart
Summary: 4 years after the fifth Holy Grail War: The life of Illya, Rin, Sakura and Shirou went normally. Of course Shirou has feelings for Saber and thinks about her yet... Rin is annoyed because of this, searchs a way to contact Saber in Avalon, but for this way Shirou must deal with his lost past and change his destiny...
1. Prologue

**Prologue (Updated)**

Avalon. A beautiful utopia without fights and wars... A land bearing many names; The island of eternal spring...The Island of the Golden apples. But in all, it's the place for the greats heroes of the past, present and future to rest. The green of meadows, the blue of the lake and of the sky, the color spectrum of the flowers... All in this wonderful place.

This utopia is also home to King Arthur. Or rather, Artoria Pendragon...

The Fifth Holy Grail War was over... Her life as the King of Britain was over... Now she could rest in peace in Avalon... But her heart couldn't rest in peace... She still loved him... Her master from Fifth Holy Grail War... She couldn't forget him... She'd wait for him... She'd wait for they day he'd find her; for the day he'd be allowed entrance to the magnificent, but lonely, Utopia.

Artoria slowly walked through a meadow. Beside it was a lake. It bore the pure blue reflection of the sky. Her mind flooded with memories of the Fifth Holy Grail War; memories of the time she spent with her beloved.

'...Shirou...'

"You're still thinking about that person, aren't you?" Artoria looked up at the nymph of one of Avalon's many lakes.

"Of course..." Artoria answered, 'He was the only one...' she thought. "Why do you ask?"

The nymph frowned. "I ask because...because I envy you." Artoria raised a brow. "You're thinking about him all time because you love him..." Her frown turned into a smile, "The King of knights has fallen in love a man." she chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder what if feels like to fall in love." She ended.

A sad expression cast itself on Artoria's face "It hurts..." she whispered

"Why?" The nymph asked, confused. "Is it because you can't see him any more?"

"Yes..." Artoria nodded

"That's quite understandable." The nymph sighed. "You know what's annoying about Avalon?" she paused "No other person comes here; no visitors, except the select few. Sometimes I wish that somebody would come and brighten up this place. Yes, it's a marvelous place already, but it's so lonely..." she sighed again, "And I'm so bored!" she dragged her words as she fell into a bundle of flowers. "Ah! I was going to ask you something!"

"What is it you want to ask me?"

"What's his name? It's feels strange to refer to him as 'him' all the time." she giggled at her wording

"His name is Shirou... Shirou Emiya." Artoria answered brightly.

"Shirou Emiya... Hmm, sounds interesting!" The nymph beamed

"He's a nice person, although he can be a little stubborn sometimes." she smiled, reminiscing the past. "He treated me like a person; not a servant, tool or an object of praise." her gaze returned to the lake.

"That's certainly unusual for a master of the, or a Holy Grail War..." the nymph wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"But Shirou wasn't a proper master."

"I see." The nymph looked at Artoria and smiled. "You'll be a good mother for his child!" she brought up out of nowhere.

"Wha-! Are you teasing me?!" Artoria blushed.

"A bit." The nymph laughed. "To be the nymph of one of Avalon's lake is lonely sometimes... but I believe in my wish that someday a magus will create a way to Avalon and let me see the actual world. Of course, I can see what goes on up there, Avalon's lakes and the ocean surrounding it have a special spell on them. But I want to see the world for what it truly is; not through a mirror." Artoria nodded. "A magus' child... A child with dreams and wishes like no other...A child with the blood and courage of a hero. A breath of fresh air; not like all other magi who want to reach this side, or rather, what they call Akasha. What are you thinking about, Artoria?"

"Your dream...It could come to reality someday... But my question about is; how would the magi get hold the blood of us heroes?" Artoria asked.

"Don't worry about it, Arturia... Magi summon servants with a catalyst for the Holy Grail War. I'm sure they'll be able to create a magus with the blood of a hero."

"An homunculus?" the nymph shook her head

"No, something else. Just wait, you'll see..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beginning**

* * *

_**Important A/N: Very Sorry for this! I don't know how, but it was a technical problem... Please forgive me! This is the updated version.**_

* * *

Four years after the fifth Holy Grail War... Fuyuki was the arena of the Holy Grail Wars... Seven magicians summoned their servants... Saber... Archer... Lancer... Rider... Caster... Assassin... Berserker... Magical families fought each other... friends fought each other...

The fifth Holy Gail War was different... One master... a not proper master... This master changed everything... Emiya Shirou changed the Fate of the fifth Holy Grail War... with the scars of the fourth Holy Grail War... All in all the fifth Holy Gail War was quite a little love story, with meeting new friends and new experiences...

Rin Tohsaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern go together to the Emiya residence because they want to see Shirou's progresses in using magic...

"What do you think, Rin?"

"Do you mean Emiya-kun and thinking about Saber, Illya?"

"Yes." Illyasviel nods.

"He's still thinking about her. Isn't that obvious, Illya?"

"That's true... It's obvious..."

"Geez... That's going to be annoying! Saber is gone, the Holy Grail is destroyed and the Holy Grail War is over for four years... Emiya-kun should begin to accept that Saber is gone.."

"You say it because you miss Archer and Shirou remembers you with Saber, Rin?"

"What are you saying, Illya?!" Rin feels attacked.

"I miss Berserker, too. He was a nice servant..."

"And your Berserker was close to KILL us many times!" says Rin angrily to Illyasviel.

"Keep calm, Rin. Saber and Onii-chan defeated Berserker."

"WITH MY HELP!" Rin shouts at Illyasviel.

"If you mean..." says Illyasviel arrogant to teasing Rin. Rin's face shows one thought: She wants to grab her hair and drag over the ground... Rin moves her hand to Illyasviel's hair, but before she can grab her hair...

"Hello Illya-chan, Tohsaka-senpai." Sakura greets the two girls.

"Hello Sakura." say Illyasviel and Rin.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura looks surprised.

"Nothing bad. Only behaving like children." says Illyasviel laughingly.

"Sounds funny. Are you two going to Emiya-senpai?"

"Yes. We want to looking after his magical progresses." says Rin.

"I see. Would we eat dinner with Emiya-senpai?"

"Yepp!", says Illyasviel happy and then the three girls go together to the Emiya residence.

Some minutes later the three girls are in the Emiya residence, prepare the dinner with Shirou and discuss about his progresses. Everyone can see in Shirou's face that he miss Saber. That remembers the others about the other Servants and about the fifth Holy Grail War. They have some funny memories in the fifth Holy Grail War like the fight about Sakrua's puddings. Rin becomes more and more annoyed because of Shirou and hits angry on the table.

"Are you kidding me, Emiya-kun?! You've se same face for four years and that's going to be annoying! Saber is gone. G-O-N-E."

"Tohsaka..."

"Rin... I understand that you're annoyed about this, but I miss Berserker, too!"

"I would have time to talk with Rider for understanding Onii-chan's intentions..."

"You too, Sakura?" says Sakura surprised.

"You cannot understand how it feels to know that she's gone..." says Shirou misunderstood.

"I miss Saber and Archer, too, but I try looking forward... Geez... I get it! I get it! It doesn't help looking forward!" say Rin irritable.

"And what are you doing now, Tohsaka!?... Sometimes I wish that Saber comes back..."

"Berserker, too!"

"Rider too, please.." says Sakura. Rins stands up, makes her hands into fists and shouts:

"IF YOU ALL WANT THE SERVANTS BACK, YOU ALL WILL GET THE SERVANTS BACK! AND YOU ALL TAKE PART ON THIS, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes..." say the others quietly...

Meanwhile in Avalon...

"Did you hear it, Diarmuid O'Dyna*?" The nymph of the lake looks at Diarmuid.

"Not really... What was it?"

"I don't know... but it sounds interesting and funny!" The nymph smiles.

* * *

*Diarmuid O'Dyna = Diarmuid Ua Duibhne


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ideas?**

The nymph giggles.

"Do you have to tell something, Diarmuid?"

"Diarmuid is not here... I'm only here, nymph." Arturia looks bewildered.

"Really?" The nymph looks surprised. "With whom I have then just talk?"

"It seems that you talked with yourself... How long are you here?"

"Hm..." The Nymph blinks. "I don't know. Do you know that, Arturia?"

"Longer than me..."

* * *

Some hours later Rin comes down and the four magicians are sitting together at the table... Impulsion is there, but no plan. The clock is ticking and everyone is thinking.

"Has someone an idea?" asks Sakura and the others shake their heads. Sakura stands up, goes into the kitchen and begins preparing tea.

"We should discuss one thing at the beginning." says Illyasviel.

"And what?" asks Rin.

"Wants someone a Holy Grail War again?"

"What do you mean with this?" asks Shirou.

"I guess Illya means that we cannot summon the servants easily and without a Holy Grail is summoning virtually impossible." explains Rin.

"So we need another way to get Saber and the others back." says Shirou.

"And that would be the problem of the whole thing." says Rin.

"A theory is we open a 'door' between the servants and us and the servants go through the 'door'." says Illya.

"A way between worlds..." mutters Shirou.

"Between worlds? I read that Kitsunes are experts in such kind of magic." says Sakura.

"Kitsunes?", asks Illyasviel.

"Kitsunes are confidantes and messengers of goddess Inari. Kitsunes are in the magical world experts in travelling magic because of Inari." explain Sakura.

"By the way... I saw two women, who look like they have Kitsune's ears and tails, only hidden by magic, in the Ryuudou Temple." says Shirou.

"Two women, who can be Kitsunes, in the Ryuudou Temple?" asks Rin.

"Yes. The bigger one has very long blond hair and orange eyes, the shorter one has pink hair, which is bounding in a traditional Japanese hairstyle, and light blue eyes. It's said that the shorter one can look in the future..." says Shirou.

"And about the bigger one?" asks Rin.

"About the bigger one... her name is Miko and her reputation is 'Dimensional Philosophy'. And she talks only about magical themes during a tea ceremoy..." says Shirou.

"During a tea ceremony?! Seriously!?" asks Rin.

"Yes." replies Shirou.

"Then... Would we want talking with these women?" asks Sakura during bringing tea.

"That would be a good idea." says Illyasviel.

"Okay... Tomorrow we're going to these women and looking about this information..." says Rin...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Tea ceremony**

Next day, evening. The four magi are at the foot of the Ryuudou Temple. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura wear yukatas and Shirou wears good clothes for the tea ceremony with these women.

"Is everyone ready?" asks Rin and the others nod. After the nodding the four magi go the stairs up. Fifteen minutes later the four magi are in the Ryuudou Temple. Shirou sees Issei Ryuudou…

"Good evening, Issei."

"Emiya? Good evening… What are you doing here with Tohsaka and the others?" asks Issei surprised.

"We want talk with your guests Miko and the other one." Shirou explains.

"With Miko-san and Mirai-san?"

"Yes."

"You four want talk with us? About what?" says a wise, feminine voice.

"Miko-san?" asks Issei and Shirou turns around and sees Miko, the bigger one of the guests. Miko goes to Issei and Shirou, looks in Shirou's eyes. Miko wears a temple priest's yukata with autumnal pattern and a big bell decorates her yukata.

"You're Shirou Emiya, a good friend of Issei Ryuudou, right?" Miko smiles.

"Yes. These three girls and I want talk to you and your friend, Miko-san. Please let us talk."

"About what? I'll talk some special themes only during a tea ceremony."

"It's about a special theme, Miko-san."

"Then… Are you all ready for a tea ceremony?" asks Miko.

"Yes. We're ready." Shirou answers.

"Well..." Miko turns around. "Please follow me, my four guests." Miko goes away and the four magi follow Miko to a hidden place inside of the Temple which is their privacy place. This place is a small shrine with a cherry tree and a lake. Miko and the others go into the shrine and the four magi see the shorter one, Mirai. Mirai has her fox ears and her three fox tails. Miko closes the door of the shrine…

"Jitsuzai*" says Miko and her fox ears and her two fox tails appear. The four magi look surprised and confirmed: Miko and Mirai are Kitsunes.

"So… We can begin now. Please sit at the table." says Miko and everyone sit at the table. "About what you four want to discuss with us?"

"We want the servants back without a Holy Grail War." says Rin.

"The idea is to open a 'door' between the servants and us and the servants go through the door." says Illyasviel.

"And we know that Kitsunes are experts in such kind of magic." says Sakura.

"That's why we want to talk with you, Miko-san and Mirai-san." says Shirou.

"How noble, how noble…" Miko giggles. "What do you think, Mirai-tan? Should we help them?"

Mirai looks at Shirou, Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura and her eyes begin to shine. The four magi are surprised because of her eyes. Some seconds later Mirai's eyes stop to shine, Mirai looks at Miko and says: "That would be good idea to help them-chu."

"Okay." Miko laughs. "All in all: You four magi want to open a dimensional 'door' to the servants; the servants go through the 'door' and the servants will reborn… In that case this idea would be possible… But is it able to ask which heroes should be reborn?"

"Heracles." says Illyasviel.

"Medusa." says Sakura.

"I don't know because he didn't say his identity." says Rin.

"Arturia Pendragon, aka King Arthur." replies Shirou.

"Arturia… Pendragon…?" Miko looks very surprised. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." says Shirou.

"Medusa, Heracles and the other heroes are in the Throne of Heroes and that's no problem to open a dimensional door to the Throne of Heroes… but King Arthur is probably in Avalon! That's a utopia! To open a dimensional door to Avalon would be the most difficult spells of this universe! That would – "

"But it's possible." Mirai interrupts.

"Mirai…." Says Miko…

"It's possible to open a door to Avalon… But…" Mirai stands up, goes to Shirou, sits down behind Shirou and leans on Shirou. "Would you do everything for the door to Avalon, Shirou Emiya?"

* * *

*Jitsusai (実在) = Reality


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Decision**

"Would you do everything, Shirou Emiya?" asks Mirai.

Silence in the shrine. The others look at Shirou and Mirai. Mirai's face looks serious and her eyes are shining again. Mirai breaths loudly, her breath echoes. She clutches at his back and hurts Shirou.

"…_Would you do everything for the door to Avalon?_

_Would you let blood flow?_

_Would you mix your blood?_

_Would you change your ideals?_

_Would you change you planned fate?_

_Would you create?_

_Would you the bear the responsibility for the key? ..."_

Her voice and breathe stop to echo. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura swallow because of respect. Mirai is normally a pretty quiet Kitsune and now she is serious. Miko knows this face and the importance of this kind of Mirai's behaving. Mirai will have only such kind of behaving if she sees a fateful future, depending on the decision…

"I'll do everything… I love Sa-, no… I love Arturia… That's the reason I'll do everything." Replies Shirou. Mirai begins to smile. Mana goes to light up her and Mirai clutches more at Shirou's back.

"What is she doing with Onii-chan?!" asks Illyasviel scared.

"Emiya-senpai…"

"Hey! What is Mirai doing with Emiya-kun, Miko-san?!" asks Rin.

"Mirai asks the 'Decision-Questions'. You all know that Mirai can see in the future and if Mirai sees a future which is depending by a decision she'll asks this 'Decision-Questions'. To open the door to Avalon seems to be such kind of future…" explains Miko.

Mirai's breathe begins to echo and now her breathe echoes more than before. Her mana goes to light more and more up her. "Well…"

"_Mirai ha fuin desu._

_Kagi ha umareru._

_Abaron no kagi ha umareru._

_Kettei ga okonawa rete iru."_

Mirai's mana flows through her hands, into the body of Shirou. He leaves out a muffled scream. His body feels like a burning body… More painful as the fourth Holy Grail War. Blood flows out of his back. Rin stands up and tries to help Shirou, but Miko interrupts Rin…

"If you interrupt Mirai, Arturia will be in Avalon forever…"

"But why Mirai hurts Emiya-kun?!"

"So many people said they would accept the decision and later they ran away… But now… Mirai will not allow it… That's why Mirai puts a curse on Emiya…"

"A curse..?" asks Sakura scared.

"Yes… The fate of Arturia Pendragon… The fate of the key… The fate of Avalon… This all are in the hands of Shirou Emiya and in his decision…" Miko explains.

"The fate of the key…" Rin murmurs. "In that case the key is a person, not a thing… but I guess the key is not alive yet..."

"You're very clever, Rin Tohsaka." Miko giggles.

Meanwhile the echo of Mirai's breath stops, the mana disappears and she put her fingers out of Shirou's back. Shirou begins to pant.

"Excuse me, Shirou Emiya… But in this situation I cannot allow that you're run away from your decision-chu…" says Mirai quietly.

"I won't run away… Someday… Arturia and I are together again…" whispers Shirou.

"That's good-chu…" says Mirai during going to her sitting place. Some seconds later Miko opens the door of the shrine.

"I think that's enough for today. I hope we are able to help. I've an idea: You all will come back if you have a plan for the key, okay?" asks Miko.

"Yes." says the four magi and go out of the shrine, to the Emiya residence. After going out Miko closes the door.

"You made the floor dirty, Mirai…" Miko laughs. "That's normally not your kind of behaviour."

"I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize, Mirai… I know that you did it for the key… Can you say something about the key, Mirai?"

"The key is a child who has the DNA of Arturia Pendragon and Shirou Emiya. A child with the hope of these magi… The key will have the name…. Miyuki Emiya…"

And some cherry flowers fall on the lake…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Detective Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura**

"It's so hot… I cannot endure it…"whines the nymph.

"The weather never change, nymph. It's every day the same weather." Arturia explains.

"I don't care…"

"… I hope that I won't be psychical unstable like her…" murmurs Arturia…

* * *

The beginning of the next day is normally for Shirou. He stands up, has breakfast, goes to work, works, goes home and Illyasviel, Rin and Sakrua welcome him in Sherlock Homes – Costumes…

"Why these costumes? Was yesterday not enough?" asks Shirou tired.

"Yesterday was the beginning of our research!" replies Rin.

"And the costumes were an idea from Illya-chan. The costumes give us detective-atmosphere." says Sakura.

"And why the white board?" asks Shirou.

"For our meeting." Replies Rin. Shirou goes to the table, sits at the table and then the meeting begins. Rin writes at the white board:

_[__Plan to do:_

_Open the door to the Throne of Heroes and get the other servants by rebirth_

_The key to Avalon]_

"And how we should open the door to The Throne of Heroes?" asks Shirou tired.

"Illya, Sakura and I open the door. You're too tired for this spell because of yesterday and Mirai's curse. We found a spell for opening a door to The Thrones of Heroes. This night we three get the other servants back." Rin explains. Shirou nods.

"And what is about the key?" asks Sakura.

"I only know that the key is a person and the person isn't alive yet." Says Rin.

"Do you have any information about the identity of the key, Rin?" asks Illyasviel.

"No, but I've a theory that Emiya-kun has to do with the key's identity."

"With me? Why?"

"Mirai put a curse on you, Emiya-kun, because of the fate of the key."

"Because of the fate of the key?" asks Illyasviel. Rin nods.

"It doesn't make sense, Tohsaka. The key should have to do with Arturia, not with me."

"And how would you explain the curse of Mirai?"

"I get it, Tohsaka… I get it…" Shirou gives up. He stands up. "I'll take a bath… God… I'm so tired…"

Some second later… "Sakura, Illya… Have you two the same premonition like me?"

"Yes." Say Illya and Sakura.

"Should I look for some hairs of Artura-chan?" asks Sakura.

"And I for some of Onii-chan?" asks Illyasviel.

"Yes, please. We've time now." Replies Rin and Illyasviel and Sakura are going into the room of Shirou and Arturia. Illyasviel finds some of Shirou's Hair quickly. Sakura finds some Arturia's hair after twenty minutes. After a half hour the three girls are in the living room again. The hairs are separately in two plastic bags. One bag calls 'Emiya', the other bag 'Saber'. Tohsaka's plan is to create a homunculus who has the blood of Arturia and Shirou.

"Which age should the homunculus have?" asks Illyasviel.

"Good question... You've everything for creating a homunculus, right Illyasviel?" asks Rin.

"Everything will ready in three days." says Illyasviel.

"About the Age: At first the age of the homunculus should be realistic and if we take the fifth Holy Grail War, the perfect age for the homunculus is three years, inclusive pregnancy." says Sakura and Illyasviel and Rin wonders because of the quick solution of Sakura.

"Well… We've a plan about the key… Should we ask Miko and Mirai after getting the others back?" asks Rin and Illyasviel and Sakura nods…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Start**

_Dear Alice, _

_How are you? I'm fine.  
How is the school in Germany?  
The reason of this letter is a task for you. You should help me with your magic to combine two DNAs in one. Four magi want open a door to Avalon and they need a key. The key is a little child who has the DNA of King Arthur and her Master of the fifth Holy Grail War. The Name of this child wills Miyuki Emiya.  
You're still guilty to me because of your researches about Kazuto and the 'lost project'. By the way you still want to travel to Japan… In that case is it a hell and a heaven for you. You're only 16, but you're one of the biological magi because of your interests in the analysis of the DNA from the magi and your analysis's talent.  
Important information for your task:  
The last master, Shirou Emiya, has unknown ancestor. So, be careful with the magical information in his DNA…  
King Arthur, or Arturia Pendragon, had dragon blood.  
The key should be a strong one. So, combine the best qualities.  
You've two days after meeting your clients._

_In the next pages is your information about the flight, a map, the description for coming to the Ryuudou Temple and other informations._

_We'll see soon._

_Mirai_

"Welcome in the Fuyuki Airport." says somebody into the loudspeaker. The magus Alice Schulz waits for her baggage. Five minutes later she finds her, takes it and goes out of the airport. Alice Schulz is one of the best biological magi of the world and she's still a teenager. She's one member of the magic community 'Biological Angels'. In the community are magi who use her magic like in a University Hospital. The most of the magi are doctors or researcher.  
Alice is one of the youngest members of this community because of her talents. She's able to combine, repair, create and destroy the DNA of the people.  
She goes to the train station of the airport, takes her map for coming to the Ryuudou Temple this night.

… _To combine two DNA and about the guy is no magical information or about his ancestors… This would be a funny work… The best is the time limit. I know that wouldn't be a problem, but this unknown magus is a personal problem for me and that was why I tried to search on my own and I've some information…_

She takes his tablet out of her bag, takes it on and opens the information about Shirou.

… _Shirou Emiya… He was adopted after the fire of the fourth Holy Grail War by Kiritsugu Emiya who was married with Irisviel von Einzbern… In that case the daughter of Irisviel and Kitritsugu, Illyasviel von Einzbern, is his foster sister… I took part on the fifth Holy Grail War with Arturia Pendragon, aka King Arthur, but he wasn't a proper master because of his magical qualities… His magical qualities are similar with the 'lost project', but Emiya uses his magic to project weapons like Caliburn. The task of the 'lost project' was to repair sick heart, which was sick because of magical mistakes, or paralyzed parts of the body… The 'lost project' was the hope of Kazuto… "To repair the sick magi and strengthen the others…"…. Someday…. I'll find out how you changed you DNA for the 'lost project'…. Kazuto Kyuuno…_

* * *

The night is coming. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura are preparing for creating the door to the Throne of Heroes. The spell isn't only the door to the Throne of heroes for the girls – This is the door to rebirth and to a peaceful life for the servants. A life without the Holy Grail War for magi and servants… The beginning of a peaceful area…  
Miko comes into the Einbern Castle and sees how the magi prepare. Miko is one of the Kitsunes who knows the world of dimensional travelling and with Mirai, her beloved friend, are they known as 'Colourful Leaves'. Nobody knows the both separated, Miko the priest and the future looking Mirai are together since their childhood. They two were, are and will be a team. Miko can go out alone, but she cannot live without Mirai… That's like the Masters who are alive of the fifth Holy Grail War… Illyasviel, Rin, Sakura and Shirou shared nice, funny, friendly, sad, violently and more memories. They all got at the end such kind of friends… Nobody wants this kind of end… That should only a break…

"So… I'm ready… And you?" asks Rin.

"Not yet…" replies Sakura.

"I'm finished now." Replies Illyasviel. Miko stays distance with the three girls because sha wants to watch how the girls work hardly for their friends. She smiles.

_Such kind of behaviour reminds me about myself and our friendship with Mirai… I cannot say when we met us because it seems for me that Mirai are at my side during my whole life… Whatever happened we were together… I protect Mirai, Mirai protects me… I learn to understand her powerful and uncommon magic… We can talk themselves without words… only with our eyes… Mirai… We'll be together… and see the fate of these magi, of the key, of the 'Biological Angels' and of the lost project… That's why we come to the Ryuudou Temple… For meeting new friends… for reunion of families, for beginning of a new family… and for heaving a colourful, varied and happily life…_

"I'm ready, Tohsaka-senpai…" says Sakura.

"Okay and before we start…" Rin goes to Sakura and embraces her… "You don't need say 'Tohsaka-senpai' to me… You know we're sisters and I guess it's the best time to say that… before the others come back…"

"Tohsaka…senpai…"

"Sakura… I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to do against your adoption… I feel so guilty because of it… I thought I left you with the adoption… I wasn't able to lose the feelings for you because you're my beloved sister… I'm so sorry Sakura… You don't need to call me as 'Onee-san' or something like that… But forgive me please…" All this feelings was deep inside of Rin's heart… This guilty feeling was deep inside in her and now she was able to say these words… Sakura is surprised… during the fifth Holy Grail War Rin was a kind of enemy for her, but Sakura was no time an enemy for Rin… For Rin Sakura was her missed sister… Sakura begins to embrace Rin, smiles a little bit…  
Everything which should tell… was told…

"Rin… It's okay… I'll forgive you… Now I understand your behaviour…"

"Sakura..."

"Rin…" Illyasviel looks happily and thinks about hugging Shirou as her foster sister… But she knows that they want to get the others back… She goes to Rin and Sakura and says:

"We've to do something. Rin, Sakura." The two sisters woke up from her happily moment...

"You're right… We should begin now, right Sakura?"

"Right, Rin." Sakura smiles. Rin, Sakura and Illyasviel go on the right place. They check the circle on the floor… Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou… Three families which was enemies and now friends… Before they can say the spell everyone introduce their reason to open the door to the servants…

"I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, descendant of Irisviel von Einzbern and Krirtsugu Emiya and heir of the Einzbern family… I open the door because of Heracles. He was a great servant, my servant. I want to spent time with him, have fun with him because he's my friend to me!" Mana shines over Illyasviel. She feels that her feelings to Berserker give her power…

"I, Sakura Matou, descendant of Aoi and Tokiomi Tohsaka and heir of the Matou family… I open the door because of Medusa. She'll save me if she needs it. She has a nice personality. I want to live with her, have fun with her because I see her as my friend!" The same happens with Sakura…

"I, Rin Tohsaka, descendant of Aoi and Tokiomi Tohsaka and heir of the Tohsaka family… I open the door because of Archer. I don't know his name, but he was an idiot like Emiya-kun and that's make him to my servant who I like. I want to find out his name, to hang out with him, to have fun with him and live with him and the other like friends!" The same happens with Rin… They all notice that a spell has the most power with a goal which comes from the heart. The circle begins to light in a whita colour. Rin stretches her right arm out, then Illyasviel and at least Sakura. They all close their eyes and begin with the spell:

"_Wir rufen euch. Ihr hört uns._

_Wir tragen zusammen Erinnerungen. Diese waren nicht genug._

_Wir wollen vervollständigen._

_Wir wollen es mit euch._

_Ihr Helden seid unsere Freunde._

_Hört unser Ruf. Antwortet den Ruf mit eurer Wiedergeburt._

_Wir werden euch die Macht verleihen._

_Friedensgesang!__"_

The whole castle is in white light. Into the castle are winds like a storm. The door opens to the Throne of heroes. The winds and the light become worse…. After five minutes the light and the winds ends. Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura open their eyes and see Heracles, Medusa and Archer. Illya and Berserker hug each other and cry like children. "BERSERKER!" cries Illyasviel. Sakura and Medusa hug each other, too, and cries quietly. Archer is surprised and Rin comes to him. "It's such kind of a good feeling to have you back, Archer." says Rin friendly. "That's true, but I'm surprised that your spell work, Rin..." replies Archer. "Why?"

"Mirai's spells works, Alternative future of Shirou Emiya." says Miko and comes out. Everyone looks surprised to Miko.

"Miko?!" ask the three magi surprised.

"Who's that?" ask Heracles, Medusa and Archer. Miko begins to laugh.

"I understand that you all are confused because of me, but it's time to go. Mirai waits with a special kind of guest for you all in the Ryuudou Temple…

Avalon waits..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Alice**

Alice goes the stairs up to the Ryuudou Temple. During going upstairs she reads her information about the 'lost project'. She is a private student of Leo Taylor, who was one of the magical researcher of the 'lost project' and the best friend of the dead Kazuto Kyuuno, for two years. He was one of the closest researchers, but he didn't tell so much about it. Because of that Alice started her own research about this project.

"_Alice… I've my reasons for this. I cannot tell the information of this project… And Jack was the ass of us. He was able to tell the information for money… But he's dead now… Jérôme, Victor, Hinami and I agreed them that we rest Kazuto and Hinata and their son in peace and also the project. Their daughter Yukari lives with Hinami… I cannot touch her for the project because she's heart's sick… I cannot do that to Kozuto…" …Mr. Taylor…_

Alice comes into the Temple and sees Mirai who waits for Alice. She has her appearance as a human, without her tails and her ears. Only in her priest's yukata.

"Welcome in Japan, Alice… How is it?"

"It's fine. You know I learn Japanese. And Japan has a beautiful culture and atmosphere… How are you and Miko?"

"Miko and I are fine. And what's about you and Mr. Taylor?"

"I'm fine, too. Mr. Taylor is alright, but he's in busy now. More and more magi want technical and magical armours, with the system basics of 'lost project'…"

"But he doesn't want to create these armours, right?"

"You got it! The young magi in Europe want to play military… Damn it…"

"Everything will alright…" Mirai goes closer to Alice. "You've a task." Mirai giggles.

"That's true." Mirai and Alice laugh. During laughing they hear steps from one person. That's Shirou who goes to the Temple because Mirai contacted him. The others come later from the Einzbern Castle. Shirou goes to Mirai and Alice.

"Good evening, Mirai. Who's this girl? You wrote about somebody who should help us about the key…" Shirou looks to Mirai and he notices that Alice looks strange to him, but he has no reason for this kind of Alice's behaviour…

"This is Alice Schulz, one of the youngest members of 'Biological Angels'. She will create the DNA of the key. I told her the most important information about this situation and about her task."

"Hello, my name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you, Alice Schulz." Shirou raises his hand to Alice. Wind goes through the Temple. Alice reminds about her researches… Someday she found a photo in an album of Leo Taylor… On this picture were Leo Taylor, Jérôme Bonheur, Victor Romaník, Kazuto Kyuuno, (yet) Hinata Kisuka and Hinami (Kisuka) Shitsuka in the university. The reason of Alice is the appearance of Shirou because he looks like Kazuto, only the colour of the eyes and the hairstyle are different. Alice takes slowly his hands.

"Hello, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you, Shirou Emiya…" Alice and Shirou shake their hands.

"Is it okay for you that Alice lives in your House, Shirou Emiya?"

"That's no problem. Alice, do you need something for staying in my house?" Shirou smiles friendly.

"Melopan, a yukata as a souvenir and WLAN." replies Alice quietly.

"That would be no problem, Alice… But… Know somebody when the Tohsaka, Sakura, Illya and the reborn servants come?" Alice and Mirai shrug their shoulders.

"Do you know the effects of Mirai's curse, Miko?" asks Rin. Archer, Heracles, Illyasviel, Miko, Medusa, Rin and Sakura go together from the Einzbern Castle to the Temple. The reborn servants are confused about the plan with the door to Avalon.

"Mirai's curse has more than one task. One task is to hold on Shirou. For the servants: If Shirou try to escape from his decided future, he will attack by the curse. This decided future is too important for Avalon, for Arturia Pendragon and for the key… Another task is to rip the alternative future from the decided future. In this situation: The alternative Future-Shirou and the current Shirou ripped apart. The result: The alternative Future-Shirou can live in the same period of time with the current Shirou."

"I see… But Rin… Can you explain your plan with Avalon?" asks Archer.

"I'll explain when we're in the Temple." After a half hour the people arrive the temple and greet Alice, too and give her the plastic bags with Arturia's and Shirou's hair. The people stand in a circle…

"So… Now I explain: Our plan is to create a key for the door to Avalon. The key should have the blood of Arturia and we think that's the best way to combine the DNA of Arturia and Emiya-kun. We'll create a homunculus with the combined DNA. The child will be the child of Emiya-kun and live with him. Someday the child will be ready and opens the door which has the same effects for Arturia like you all, Archer, Medusa and Heracles." explains Rin.

"Agree Emiya this plan?" asks Medusa.

"I agree this plan and I agreed this future… And the proof is the curse. I'll try my best for being a good father. And I think we can all a part of her family. Rin would be the aunt who will teach her her in magic and everyone will be a part of her family because the most of the families have more than the bloodline relatives…" answers Shirou.

"Alice creates the DNA of the key. That's her talent and I believe in her." says Mirai.

Everyone nods and say 'Good Bye' to the others. Rin and Archer go to Rin's house, Illya and Heracles to the Einzbern Castle back, Sakura and Medusa to the Matou residence, Miko and Mirai into their shrine and Alice and Shirou to the Emiya residence. The atmosphere between Alice and Shirou are very silent because Alice and Shirou don't talk until…

"Why are you looking so sad, Alice? Don't you like Japan?"

"I like Japan and I learn Japanese. I was only thinking."

"About?"

"About my researches and about my magical teacher… He's for me like a father and my researches are about a project which my teacher took part…"

"I see… I hope that you find someday the solution. And don't be sad. I think that your teacher is alright." Alice nods.

"Do you remember about your life before the fourth Holy Grail War's fire, Shirou Emiya?"

"A normally life with my parents and my sister, I guess… But I cannot tell concrete information because of the trauma… I'm sorry."

"No problem. I was just asking…" Alice and Shirou continue walking to his home.

_Is it all imagination? He looks similar to Kazuto… but Mr. Taylor said Kazuto's son died in this fire… I'll have more information after analysing his DNA… but what will happen if Shirou has to do with the 'lost project'… I know I'll contact Mr. Taylor, but how would he react… But at first analysis and then doing something…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Analysis**

The next day. Shirou and Alice have breakfast and watch TV. Alice eats a melopan with Nutella and Shirou a melopan with jam. Normally Shirou has a Japanese breakfast, but today he has a small breakfast because of Alice. Taiga Fujimura comes into the living room and sees Shirou with Alice.

"SHIROU! WHO IS THIS GIRL!?" shouts Taiga.

"Calm down, Taiga Fujimura. My name is Alice Schulz and I'm one of the youngest members of the 'Biological Angels'. I'm here because of a task. Shirou Emiya is only my client and my host. I have to analysis his DNA and in exchange I can stay in his house as a guest. Because of the fire which is fourteen years ago he has a trauma and amnesia. He can only remember that he lives with his sister and parents a normally live, but he cannot remember who his parents and his sister were. This information is in his DNA." explains Alice.

"I see… But I heard that the 'Biological Angels' is a big Community of doctors and researchers… Is that true?"

"Of course."

"Then other question… Why this small breakfast?!" Taiga begins to cry.

"Tomorrow will be a normal breakfast, Fuji-nee… Please calm down…" says Shirou. Taiga sits down and eats a melopan, too. After breakfast Taiga goes to school where she's working and Shirou goes working, too. After finishing breakfast Alice cleans the table and the kitchen quickly. Then she takes her tablet, the plastic bags with the hairs and begins the analysis. At first she takes Saber's hairs. A little DNA-scanner is affiliated with her tablet and Alice starts the DNA analysis's program and lays Saber's hair in this little scanner. She looks on the Saber's DNA data.

_Atruria Pendragon, aka King Arthur… She was a servant during the fifth Holy Grail War, but it's only a human's DNA… the only interesting thing is the part of the dragon's blood… If I'm able to combine the dragon's power with the magic of Shirou Emiya the result will be a more powerful magus than the magi in this world… and for the door to Avalon would be perfect… This would be easy… I'll take some appearance's information like hair and skin colour and gender besides the dragon's blood information… I'll watch later about more helpful information…_

Alice saves Saber's DNA information and takes her hair off. He takes Shirou's hair and lays into the scanner. The scan takes too much time for a normally magus. After complete scanning some error news comes on the tablet. She read the error news detailed. After the fifth error news Alice eyes rips wide open and her pupils shrink extremely…

"It cannot… be true… This error news… is… like… the… 'Lost project'…" _It cannot be true… Shirou Emiya is Shirou Kyuuno… The son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno and the older brother of Yukari Kyuuno… He didn't die in this fire… The incomplete project died with Kazuto and lives with Yukari and Shirou… "This project was Kazuto's hope for escape from his past… For this hope he endured the most painful pain so many times in his life…"_

She closes the program and calls Leo Taylor with a calling messenger…

"Hello Alice. How are you?"

"Hello Mr. Taylor… I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm alright… How is the analysis?" Alice says nothing…

"What's wrong? Did you find some bad news or something else?"

"I don't know… And I don't know how you would react, Mr. Taylor…"

"I can use with every news… You know it, right?"

"Yes, but… The news is…" Alice swallows. "…. Shirou Kyuuno is alive…."

"What did you say?"

"Shirou Kyuuno… The son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno… is alive…" Silence.

"Okay… I'll write a message to you what you should do now later, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Taylor."

"Goodbye, Alice." The call between Alice and Leo Taylor ends.

Leo Taylor lays one hand on his face. He cannot trust this information. This information is too emotional for him. His childhood in orphanage… his adolescence… the time in the university… Until Kazuto's death Leo and Kaito were best friends with Victor and Jérôme… They did everything together… School… working… living… being together… He stands up and goes to the window… He falls on his knees…

_Kazuto… your son is alive… not only Yukari… Shirou is alive… But… Why you should die? ... Why? … We were on the right way to complete this project… You endured so many times this horrible pain for this project… So why… Why…._

Leo reminds about a conversation with Kazuto during going home from high school. It was an autumn day and the leaves falls down…

"_Kazuto. Do you know what we want to eat dinner?"_

"_No, but Hinata and Hinami come to us and want to cook with us. That will not be a problem. Another question: Do you know when we input the magical lines into my body, Leo?"_

"_Why do you asking this? You know we must prepare everything for this because that will be the second most horrible pain for you, Kazuto… "_

"_I get it, I get it… But I'll deal with this pain… When we complete this project everything will alright… Then I can live with Hinata and maybe with children a normally life… Only with the fact that I and my children are magi, like you, Leo…"_

"_Kazuto… That's like you… That's like you…"_

…_. Kazuto… You had these hopes….. And now you're dead…. Why? …_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – The beginning of the 'Lost project'**_

_Kazuto Kyuuno – an idealist, a stubborn human, a genius..._

He's the only child of his parents. His IQ is higher than his parents together. His parents were alcoholics and users of drugs. Short - horrible parents. Kazuto's birth was for his parents a horrible accident. That's because his parents took him in the orphanage. His beginning of his life is a ruin.

A genius from the ruins of humanity…

In the orphanage nobody understands him. The other humans were scared of him because of his IQ. The adults of the orphanage weren't able to help him to get friends. Nobody understands his thinking, his dreams, and his cruel world. Kazuto was always reading books and playing with the very old piano of the orphanage. His feelings are sadness, loneliness and hopeless.

In the age of five Leo Taylor, which is the second son on the Taylor family, comes into the orphanage. The intention of Leo's parents was that Leo chooses a human as a partner for magical researches. Leo's life should be a research about biological magic. That's why his parents gave him money and other stuff during his life.

* * *

Christmas Eve. Kazuto was in the orphanage's garden and looked into the night's sky. Snow was falling, but Kazuto didn't wear a jacket or other stuff which should keep him warm. Leo saw Kazuto from a window. Leo got dressed his jacket and went to Kazuto. Leo noticed that Kazuto is different.

"What are you doing outside without jacket, Kazuto-kun?"

"Looking into the endless sky."

"Why?"

"You won't understand. Nobody needs me. Nobody wants me. I'm a genius, but who cares. I'm the son of alcoholics. My life is a ruin. Who need a son of alcoholics? Who needs me? Sometimes… it's better to die. This world is so cold. But I'm jealous of you because you're a magus. You can do so many things with magic. You parents are magical researches."

"I should be the one who is jealous. You see this world in another light. You will able to change the world if you're a magus. You will able …to do so many things… You have the same right to live like me…" It was silence. Leo looked into Kazuto's dark blue eyes. "Do you have some hopes, Kazuto?"

"Hopes?"

"Yes. Or do you have some wishes for Christmas?"

"I haven't any hopes for Christmas, but only a hope."

"And what is this hope?"

"To escape from my actual existence… for a hopeful future..." Leo didn't understand these words, but Kazuto's eyes explained his feelings. Kazuto is lonely and sad. Kazuto wanted to get to another existence. He didn't want being the son of alcoholics. He wanted to be something which has friends, dreams and an impulsion for living. Leo goes closer to Kazuto and hugs him. Kazuto's eyes became wide.

"Leo-kun?"

"You can call me only Leo, Kazuto. I finally understand what you feel and what your hope is… It hurts, right? You think that nobody needs you. Then… I'll be the person who needs you… I need a human as a partner for my researches, but the others are too normal… I want a partner who is like you – a genius with great hopes… I that case… Do you want to be my partner and my friend?"

"Your friend…?"

"Yes. I promise we will find a way to realize your Hope, Kazuto!"

"… Okay… I will be your friend and partner…"

Kazuto and Leo smiled. This Christmas Eve was the beginning of the 'Lost project' – The beginning of the friendship between Kazuto and Leo and the beginning of the realizing of Kazuto's hope. Two very young geniuses, one hope and the will to realize.

_Kazuto Kyuuno's hope – the beginning of so much things and the beginning of the 'Lost project'… _


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – Shirou Kyuuno's awakening**_

The next morning. This morning Alice has a normally Japanese breakfast. Shirou, Taiga and Fujimura sit at the table and eat breakfast. Taiga looks happy to eat Japanese breakfast and Shirou looks normally. Alice eats her breakfast slowly because she thinks about the message from Leo Taylor…

"_Alice,  
I'll come to Japan and complete the 'Lost Project' inside of Shirou. You know I took my free time to complete the 'Lost Project' with Jérôme and Victor. We guys had everyday contact per messages. We ignored the agreeing which we made with Hinami because we cannot stop with the researches. And know I am able to awake the complete version of the 'Lost Project' inside Shirou. In that case Shirou can save Yukari.  
The best argument for the completing is your Job with combining Shirou's and another's DNA. I only know that would be like an apocalypse to create a key with the incomplete project. I read something with key to Avalon… I guess you should combine Shirou's DNA with King Arthur's. Everybody of the 'Biological Angels' know that King Arthur has dragon's blood. If you combine Shirou's and Arthur's DNA, the key would be able to summon an unrulable dragon which is able to destroy the whole world… Your task is now to stop your job and tries to explain your customers about the situation. I know that will be difficult because you have a deadline, but the safety of the magi, of the humans, of the world and of Avalon is more important than your job. This is the first rule of the 'Biological Angels': Every one of us use the magic to help and protect the lives of the world.  
Of course you can protect yourself if one magus attacks you.  
The last task is to introduce Shirou with the 'Lost Project'. He has the right to know from where his magical affairs come.  
Be careful  
Leo Taylor"_

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Taiga asks.

"It's nothing. I was only thinking. I apologize." Alice says.

"It's alright~" Taiga says happily.

After breakfast Taiga goes to school working. Shirou cleans the dirty dishes. Alice looks on her tablet and looks into her data about the 'Lost Project' and about her job with the combining the DNA of Shirou and Arturtia. After finishing Shirou goes to the table and sits at the table, opposite of Alice. He asks friendly:

„What are you looking, Alice? "

„I'm looking about something important… And about this important I want to talk with you. It's my task, too."

"Your task from whom?" Shirou asks.

"From my teacher and my boss – Mr. Taylor. He is coming."

"But why? Is something wrong about Saber's or mine DNA?"

"It's nothing about Arturia Pendragon's. The problem is you DNA – specified your magical system… A little question, Shirou Emiya: What do you know about your magic?"

"Honestly… Nothing…"

"That's what Mr. Taylor guesses. "

"Why should Mr. Taylor guesses about my opinion? He doesn't know me."

"Mr. Taylor knows more about you than you think, Shirou Emiya. I tell you know about this important thing. Are you ready?" Alice asks and looks at Shirou. Her eyes look serious. She begins:

"Shirou Emiya. You were the son of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno. Kazuto Kyuuno was until his death the best friend of Leo Taylor, my teacher. Together with Leo Taylor, Jérôme Bonheur and Victor Romaník Kazuto created a way to become from a human to a magus – the 'Lost project'. For this project he endured a lot of pain. Kazuto has two children – you and your little sister Yukari. Yukari is heart sick. You two have the incomplete version of the project as you magical power. Your tracing is the incomplete project.  
Mr. Taylor comes here to Japan for completing the 'Lost project' inside of your body. As an example: If you had the complete version of this project, you were able to be a regular master in a Holy Grail War. The completing of this project is important for the Key. If I use the incomplete version of this project, the key will be able to summon an unrulable dragon which is able to destroy the whole world… The 'Lost project' is in your project, which I call 'Key to Avalon', a very important factor… Do you want a key which is able to destroy the world? What a needless question. Everyone is able to see from your eyes that you want a happily life with Arturia Pendragon and the others. At least the curse doesn't allow running away from your decided way.  
So… I ask you, Shirou Emiya, aka Shriou Kyuuno, do you let complete the 'Lost Project' inside your body and also take the lost past and combine with your future?"

Shirou looks seriously to Alice. He remembers that he decided for everything for the way to Avalon and that he has the curse from Mirai. He begins to smile. Alice looks surprised to Shrirou's smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"That's true I cannot escape from my decided destiny, but…. I've never intend to escape. I forgot about my past. I lost my past and after all my past catch my up… But… I cannot be Shirou Kyuuno again. The Holy Grail Wars… Jii-san… Arturia… Illya… Rin… Sakura… Fuji-nee… These all things, people and more made me to this Shirou who I am now – Shirou Emiya… But if complete the 'Lost project' inside me, Shirou Kyuuno and Shirou Emiya will become one… Then I get my lost past back and can be myself…  
I'll let complete the 'Lost Project' and also myself!"

Alice smiles. She is happy that this decision is the awakening of Shirou Kyuuno.

"This decision sounds like it comes from your father Kazuto, Shirou..."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 – Present meets Past**_

30 minutes later Shirou and Alice are in a university – in the university where Kazuto and the others did the most researches about the 'Lost project'. Alice told Shirou during the walk about the lab and about the fact that they meet Leo Taylor into labour. Inside the university Shirou looks around.

"Do you remember, Shirou?" Alice asks.

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The trauma, which comes by the fire, is the reason that you cannot remember."

"What will happen to me during the completing the 'Lost project' inside me?"

"Mr. Taylor will tell you what will happen."

"Okay." Some minutes later Shirou and Alice are into the lab. The lab is dusty and only one computer of eight computers and 20 monitors are on. On this computer sits Leo Taylor. He checks the preparations for the completing…

"Mr. Taylor. I brought Shirou Emiya."

"Good work, Alice. Does someone some cake?" asks Leo and Shirou looks surprised.

"Why are you able to speak Japanese so good?" Shirou asks.

"Hm? I wondered too because it is fourteen years over since the day I went back to London… But now it doesn't matter, Shirou. More important is completing the 'Lost project'…" Leo stands up, goes to Shirou and lays his hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"You got big, Shirou… The last memory of you was about a little happy child with his father… but now you're a child anymore…" Leo giggles masculine and smiles. For Leo that's an unusual feeling talking to Shirou that he got bigger… Leo remembers shortly about the time with Kazuto and how he and Kazuto grown up… "Kazuto… your father… will being proud of you…" Leo's eyes show happiness because of seeing Shirou again, but they look sad too because the past and about what happened with Kazuto. Alice looks at the working computer and sees the chat between Leo and his wife Caroline. She remembers about the first meeting with Caroline days after the meeting with Leo Taylor…

"_She is so cute Leo. Will she our adoptive daughter?"_

"_Yes, but she'll keep her last name because of her magical system. The DNA-manipulating-system of her bloodline is the sign of the magical family Schulz and I want that she is the symbol of her bloodline… She is now the last magus with this system. By the way I'll be her mentor from now. Can you understand it Caroline?"_

"_You and your magical systems Leo…. "She giggled and looked friendly Alice who was 6 years old._

Alice turns her view back to Shirou and Leo. Leo goes back to the computer, closes the chat and opens the main program of the 'Lost project'.

"I'll tell now what the plan for the completing is: I'll connect you with the program and I turn you into the 'Sleeping mode', Shirou." Leo explains.

"What do you mean with 'Sleeping mode?" Shirou asks.

"'Sleeping mode' is not more than you get unconscious. If you're unconscious, it will be easier and painless to complete the 'Lost project'… The only feeling you have after awaking from the unconsciousness is that your body is a little bit numb. In that case you've nothing to worry, Shirou Emiya." Alice explains.

"Alice… You're too formal. Now we're nor in the headquarter…" Leo laughs.

"I apologize, Mr. Taylor."

"It's fine, it's fine… So… should we start, Shirou?" Leo asks and Shirou nods. The two men go to a little room which is compared with a operation room in a hospital… only with cables and magical equipment… Shirou looks surprised and asks: "Was this the rooms where my father was here and endured the pains for the 'Lost project'…? "

"Yes, but don't worry about the pains… Jérôme, Victor and I did everything to keeping the pains low… but sometimes that was helpless... Please lay on the couch. I'll connect you with the cables to my computer…" Shirou lies on the couch and Leo connects his heart, brain. Central nervous system and his arms with the cables to the computer. Leo goes out of the room, goes to the computer and activates the program. The program gives a notification: [Please say the password to identify the general key.] Leo looks to the room in where is Shirou, turns his view back to the desktop and says:

"Das Feuer verbrannte den König und die Königin des verlorenen Wunsches."*

The program checks the password and gives the notification: [Welcome, Leo Taylor. The program is connecting with the son of Kazuto Kyuuno. Please enter the option.]

"Main setup of the system to complete the system" The program starts the other computers and the other displays automatically. Alice wonders about the effects of his option.

"Mr. Taylor…"

"Now… I'm the creator… like god … I'll complete Shirou and we will able to see complete power of the 'Lost project'… A power like… like god… I guess…"

"Why like god…?"

"Do you remember how I updated your magical system?"

"Yes. And now?"

"After updating… You were like an angel of god who can judge the others… You were able to kill thousands of people only by manipulating their DNA… The 'Lost project' can be a magical system which can more than create now… The only thing Shirou needs is experience… I think he will able to copy our magical systems and use it for his… A little question: Is Shirou able to copy things like spoons?"

"He copied Caliburn during the fifth Holy Grail War two to three times."

"Caliburn… hm? In that case Shirou will able to copy magical systems." Leo begins to complete Shirou's magical system. Alice notice that Rin, Sakura and the others are coming into Shirou's residence. She turns around and says: "I bring the others magi. Please collect the DNA-data for me… Father…" Alice goes out the lab…

"That was the first time what you called me father… That's sweet… Alice."

* * *

Into the Emiya residence Rin, Sakura and the others searches Shirou and Alice, but they don't find they two...

"Where are they going?" Sakura asks worried.

"We need Shirou and Alice for the key! We've everything, but not Emiya-kun and the DNA made my Alice!" Seconds after Rider runs to Sakura and says to Rin and Sakura:

"A magus with mysterious wings is here!" Everyone runs out of the residence and sees that's Alice with her magical device. Rin asks angry: "What are you doing? Where is Emiya-kun?!"

"The magical system of Shirou Kyuuno, alias Shirou Emiya, is completing by Leo Taylor."

"But we need Emiya-senpai… and are you ready with the DNA for the key?" asks Sakura worried.

"I don't make a DNA when one of the DNA-basics has an incomplete magical system."

"Are you kidding us?!" Rin shouts and attacks Alice with one of her gems, but Alice protect her with a shield. The shield disappears and her wings get bigger and red. Alice says:

"Tohsaka, RIn: Tschernobyl Syndrome: activating." Rin sines shortly and seconds after her body reacts like the people who gotten too much radioactive radiation. Sakura, Illya and the others are shocked about Alice's true power…

"Please stop! We do everything what you want!" Sakura and Illya cries.

"Tohsaka, Rin: Tschernobyl Syndrome: stopping." Alice's wings get smaller and white. "Bring your preparations to this coordination." At the front of Sakura comes a magical card in which are the coordination of the lab in which Shirou is. Rin begins to feel better.

"Is there Onii-chan?" Ilya asks.

"Yes." Alice says and flies back to the lab

"She is more powerful as we thought…" Rin says quietly…

* * *

An hour later Leo completed the 'Lost project' into Shirou. Shirou begins to wake up. His body feels a little bit numb like Alice said. He tries to stand up. Leo comes into the room, disconnects Shriou from the cables and asks: "How do you feel?"

"A little bit numb, but great… and powerful…" Leo helps Shirou with standing up and goes with his to a couch with pillows. Shirou and Leo sit down and see how Alice comes into the lab.

"And? Are the magi coming?" Leo asks.

"With the preparation for the key… These magi, expect Rin Tohsaka, underestimated me…"

"How? Tohsaka underestimated you?" Shirou asks surprised.

"I guess they thought you can only create and combine DNA, but now manipulating them, right?" Alice nods and sits down at the couch, too. During the waiting for the others Alice complete the DNA for the key.

A half hour later the others come with their preparations, expect the empty and basic homunculus body. The others look surprised because of Leo. Leo stands up and goes to Rin. He begins to laugh and says: "Don't underestimate Alice. She is like an Angel who can judge the others."

"We know that now." The others say together and Leo laughs.

"So… Alice-san… Do you have the DNA for the key now…?" Sakura asks quiet. Alice nods.

"And why we should come here?" Illya asks.

"Shirou's body is a little numb now and during this time we can combine the body with the DNA here. If we go this way you all magi has more power to awake the key." Leo explains, takes the body, brings it to the room in where Shirou was recently and connects it with the computer. Alice goes to the computer and starts the program again. The password-notification comes again, but now Alice says:

"Die Kirschblüten zeigen nicht nur das Ende, sondern auch der Beginn."**

The program: [Welcome, Alice Schulz. The program is connected with an empty system. Please say an option.]

Alice connects the computer with her tablet and says: "Open the main board of the empty system and connect it with my DNA-program of my tablet." The program opens the main board of the empty body and connects it with Alice's DNA-program of her tablet. The program reads the DNA of the key and gives a notification: [For continue needs the password of a general key.] Leo comes to Alice and says the password again. One minute later the program gives this notification:

[Do you want to install the DNA into the empty system?] Alice pushes on 'Yes' and the program install the DNA of the Key into the empty body. Alice says: "It will take the whole night the installing. It's better if you all go home and I stay with Mr. Taylor." Shirou comes giddy to Alice and asks: "Do you call me when the DNA is installed?"

"A little note: She won't be awake after installing. You all must her awake with your magical powers. What's why that's better when you all go home now, because you all need the power… But I'll call you if the DNA is installed, Shirou." Alice says. Leo stands up, comes to Shirou and helps him to spand alright. "I'll bring Shirou home and then I come back, Alice." Alice nods. After this conversation the others go home and Alice stays at the computer. Some hours later Leo comes back and stays together with Alice into the lab. Into the room, in where the empty body is, the body changes to the body of the key: middle long, blond hair, golden-brown, bright eyes, pale skin and small body. At 6:00 a.m. the DNA of the key is complete installed.

* * *

Into like an endless, black room the soul of the key awakes. She wears only a small, simple white dress. On front of the key sits somebody who looks like Saber, but this person has a red amour. That's Mordred which is in this room until her death… The Key goes to Mordred and Mordred lifts her head and see the key. Mordred looks surprised and asks: "Who are you?"

"Don't... know… Who… you?" asks the key.

"I'm Mordred." Mordred says and the key continues going to Mordred without fear. The key takes Mordred's hand and begins to smile. Mordred asks: "Are you not scared?" The key shake her head and says friendly:

"Like you…. Mordred."

* * *

*Eng.: The fire burned the king and the queen of the lost wish.

**Eng.: The Cherry flowers don't show only the end, but also the beginning.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Miyuki's birth**

The next worming, at 6:30 a.m. Alice wakes up from her napping. She looks at the display of the tablet and sees that the progress of installing of the DNA is finished. She press at 'finish' and one minute later she closes the program. She searches tired her mobile and calls Shirou.

"Hello?"

"Morning…" says Alice and yawns, "The key is ready…"

"You hear tired, Alice. Are you okay?" Shirou asks.

"Bring Melopan, please." Alice says and falls asleep.

Shirou ends the call and goes to the next bakery and buys Melopans for Alice, Leo and the key. After buying Melopans Shirou goes to the lab. He goes in and sees how Leo and Alice sleep. He giggles and takes one Melopan and holds it close to Alice's face. Some seconds later Alice take a bite from the Melopan during sleeping and Shirou looks wondered.

Alice is able to eat Melopan during sleeping – Alice's Melopan skill.

After eating the Melopan by Alice Shirou goes to the room and looks at the key. The key's body is small and not very strong like a helpless child who needs the parents for surviving. He goes to the key and touches her skin.

"You look a lot like Saber…" Shirou says. He knows the key isn't beathing yet, but he takes her and holds her close to himself.

"Daddy will be at your side… from now, during your 'birth', your childhood, your adolescence, forever… Miyuki."

He doesn't know why, but it feels like that's his child for years. He feels like she was ordinary born and since these day at his side. Leo looks at Shirou with the key.

_The 'Lost project' has a coding system. That's the reason why Shirou feels like that the key would be his ordinary born child. His code is inside her, but her code is very similar to Shirou's code. It's compared with the feeling of parents with their bloodline children. But the key is her bloodline child, too. It could be a reason, too… Kazuto… Your son's future is really changed, not how we were accepted… You can be proud of him…_

Leo goes back to Alice and calls Sakura because he doesn't trust Rin.

"Hello?" Sakura asks.

"Hello, Matou-san. Leo Taylor here. I want say the key is ready for the awakening. This evening is the awakening of the key. I'll send the coordination for the place where we awake the key soon."

"Okay. Good bye, Mr. Taylor."

"Good bye, Matou-san." Leo ends the call. Leo looks to Alice.

"Where is the best place for the awakening, Alice?" Leo asks.

"The pond behind the Ryuudou Temple." Alice answers.

"Why this pond?" Shirou asks and Alice and Leo turn to Shirou who keeps holding the key.

"Do you asks because the fifth Holy Grail War?" Leo asks. Shirou nods. Leo shows Shirou to sit down at the sofa and Shirou and Leo sit down at the sofa.

"Do you want to explain what happens at this pond during the fifth Holy Grail War?" Leo asks. Shirou begins to tell about the last battle with Saber at the Ryuudou Temple, also this pond. How Shirou fought against Kirei Kotomine at the Pond… How Saber fought against Gilgamesh at the Ryuudou Temple… How he saved Illya from the death because of being the grail… and also how Saber destroyed the Holy Grail at the pond… and about the farewell of Saber…

Leo notices how these memories are emotional for Shirou… Leo looks quickly at Alice and her face and knows because of her eyes… These memories are the reasons for choosing this pond for the awakening…

Alice stands up and goes at front of Shirou and Leo. She says:

"Exactly this is the reason for choosing this pond for the awakening, Shirou Emiya. I was at this pond… and I noticed a little bit magic of the Holy Grail… Not much and not dangerous… And I was able a little bit to notice… the presence of Arturia… because the memories of you all… Aturia is not completely gone… The memories of her give you all a chance to bring her back… this little bit of magic from the Holy Grail… is… I thought I won't find any magic from the Holy Grail… but after notice this little splinter of magic… I stayed and saw into my head the memories of everyone… I was able to imagine completely the fifth Holy Grail War… The key wouldn't be able to feel an emotional connecting with Arturia without this little splinter of magic… The Holy Grail won't hurt the key because this splinter has not the power for this… only showing the memories of the fifth Holy Grail War…  
Because of this, Emiya Shirou… _Face the Past and show the future!_"

This sentence lets Shirou remember about Mirai's curse. He cannot run from the future… and he doesn't want run away… Shirou stands up and looks to Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. You woke me up from the memories… and now let's go to the pond." Alice and Leo nods and goes to the pond. During walking Leo send Sakura the coordination of the lake. At the lake Alice, Leo and Shirou stand and Leo thinks about the process after the fire and about the judgment: Kazutos and Hinatas bodies are using for trying bringing their back to life. The leader got Jérôme, the friend who researches on this topic…

"Shirou" Leo says.

"What's wrong, Mr. Taylor?" Shirou asks.

"I don't know what will happen in the future… the most of your parents…"

"What do you mean?"

Leo looks at the sky. "After the fire… the first process if the "Biological Angels" made a judgment: Your parent's bodies are using for trying bringing their back to life… The header is Jérôme who was your father's good friend too and he's my good friend, too… If he would be able to bring your parents back…" Leo stops saying. These memories are horrible for him because he doesn't know if it will work someday… Some tears fall from Leo's face. Some seconds later he tries to smile at Shirou and says: "Let focus on the awakening of the key."

Shirou looks surprised because he didn't see Leo crying. "Mr. Taylor…"

"I'm fine." Leo says. Some minutes later Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura come with Archer, Berserker and Rider. The three magi are ready for the awakening. Leo turns to the three magi and says "Welcome Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka. This night will be a milestone of your project. This night is the night of the key's awakening. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods. Alice makes a circle on the water, which she froze. After finishing the circle Alice says that everyone should go on the frozen water. Shirou stand with the key on his arms at the middle, the others are around Shirou. Shirou closes his eyes, holds the key tighter on his body and says: "Trace on."

The circle begins to shine, the bodies of the five magi and the key, too. Alice, Illya, Leo, Rin and Sakura stretch their arms to Shirou and Alice says:

"_The beginning of the life_

_This night will the key awake_

_We pray to the key_

_The key will change our destiny"_

Alice shines more than the others and her magical powers go to Shirou and to the key. The next is Leo:

"_This night will change everything_

_The key will awake_

_The key will breathe_

_The key will smile_

_The key will live_

_The key will change everything."_

Leo shines more, too. He feels how his power goes to Shirou. The next are Illyasviel, Rin and Sakura who say together:

_The fifth Holy Grail War changed our lives_

_This War brought us together,_

_But took some beloved persons_

_We want to change the destiny_

_That's why the key will change our lives"_

Everyone around Shirou shines and all of their magical powers go into him and into the key.

_Saber…. Arturia… You will come back soon… You will able to live an ordinary life… with us…_

Shirou breathes and says:

"_System: start."_

* * *

Into the black, endless room the soul of the key begins to shine and disappear. Mordred looks wondered.

"What happens?" Mordred asks.

"Don't… know…" The key answers.

"Am I able to see you again?" Mordred asks worried and tries to hold the key.

"I try…. Want…. See you…. again…" The keys answers "Like you..."

"I like you, too." Mordred says happily and the soul of the key disappears. "Take care of you, little child…"

* * *

Shirou and the key shine with the others. A lot of the magical powers goes into the key's body and let her heart beat. The key begins to breathe. Some seconds later the key open her eyes and looks to Shirou face who smiles at her. He says to her:

"Welcome, Miyuki. Here's your daddy."

Miyuki stretches her right arm to his face and Shirou takes her hand.

"Dad…dy…?" Miyuki asks quietly. Shirou nods. Miyuki begin to smile. The magical powers go low and everyone falls on their knees. Shirou presses Miyuki softly at him and says:

"Everything will be fine. Daddy is here. I love you, my daughter." Miyuki begins to smile and looks at Shirou's face.

"I love you too, daddy."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Facing the truth**

After cleaning the circle and other signs of magic everyone goes home. This time Leo and Alice go with Shirou to his home. Everyone is tired and wants to go into a bed and sleep. At a crossroad Leo notice one important thing.

"A little question:" begins Leo to ask "Should this little girl, or better Miyuki, wear no clothes?" A cold wind comes and everyone notice that Leo means. Miyuki begins to chitter and Shirou creates a blanket for covering Miyuki and warming up her.

"Do you know what we should do now? I cannot go shopping with a naked, little child. And it would better for her I go home and she takes a warm bath." Shirou says.

"I know, but I don't even know her size or whatever. The only one who knows is Alice because she made the DNA…. But…. Where is she?" Leo asks because Alice is away and she was going with them. Leo looks on her mobile and finds a text massage. He tells the message: "_I'll come home later. I do something yet. See you. Alice._"He sighs "It looks like Alice went shopping clothes for Miyuki."

"I hope she finds something."

"She will. It's Alice."

"If you mean…. By the way. What do you want to eat?"

"I leave this choice in your hands."

"What about Japanese hamburger?"

"Yes~!" say Miyuki and Leo and Shirou giggle. "Then Japanese hamburger." Shirou says and the two guys and the child go to the Emiya residence.

After coming in the Emiya residence Shirou and Leo see Alice with Illyasviel… and a lot of bags with child's clothes… Leo is more wondered than Shirou. He comes quietly to Alice and asks: "How many cost these clothes, young lady?" Alice takes a receipt, gives this to Leo and says: "So many." Leo looks at the receipt, his eyes spread wide as quickly as he can and he conks out. He spreads his arm into the air and asks: "How many is it in Pounds?" Shirou takes the receipt, type the total into his currency calculator in his mobile and some seconds later he says: "About 90 Pounds." And Leo conks totally out. "Someday you will be dead, Alice." That was Leo's last words for this topic. 90 Pounds are a lot of money. "A little information at the corner: I took the money from the baking account from the headquarter. For taking the money I should write a report about the fifth Holy Grail War and about the situation with Miyuki." Alice says. Leo stands up and sighs. "Okay. That will be enough for your punishment."

A sneezer interrupts the conversation. The sneezer comes from Miyuki who is still chittering. Shirou says: "It will be very helpful if Miyuki takes a hot shower. Alice, or Illya, can one of you two go with her?" Illya stands up and go to Shirou. They try releasing Miyuki from Shirou and giving Illya, but Miyuki leeches on to Shirou and don't want to leave him. Shirou caress Miyuki's head ans asks:

"What's wrong, Miyuki?"

"Don't want leave." Miyuki replies.

"But see… I cannot take a shower with you… Please go with aunt Illya."

"No!" Miyuki cries and leeches more on to Shirou than before. Everyone sigh and notice that Miyuki is not able to leave Shirou. Leo begins to giggle and Shirou looks at him.

"What is so funny?"

"The key to Avalon, a powerful magus, is frightened being alone. All in one she is a helpless little child who needs her daddy. In that case we will prepare the vegetables for you and you take with her a shower. And what is so wrong. She is your daughter and I assume she won't be able to remember about something like that." Leo explains. "And what should happen now?"

With this question Taiga Fujimura comes into the living room.

"SHIROU! I'M HUNGRY! IS THE DINNER READY?" She asks happily and does not notice Miyuki's clamor. Some seconds later she notices Leo and Miyuki.

"What happened, Shirou? Who are this guy and the child in your arms?" She asks. Leo comes to Taiga Fujimura.

"Hello. My name is Leo Taylor, Alice's mentor. I'm here about looking about Alice's works."

"Are you also from the 'Biological Angels', Mr. Taylor?"

"Of course and I'm one of the heads of this organization."

"Wow… Oh! Alice. Do you know about Shirou's true family members?" Alice only nods. Leo smiles and looks to Shirou. He says:

"Go with Miyuki and takes a hot shower with her. It's better for her health. Alice will bring clothes for her." Shirou nods and goes with Miyuki to the bath. Leo looks again to Taiga. His eyes get cold. He asks:

"Are you able to close the mouth and keep a secret?" Taiga nods after seconds because Leo's eyes are cold and makes someone scared.

"Than… Please sit down. We will explain everything, also the pedigree of this little child called Miyuki." Leo and Taiga sit down at the table. Alice brings his tablet computer and opens some data. He shows her a photo where are Kazuto and Leo himself in their youth. Taiga wonders.

"Where is this guy with Shirou's hair and ice blue eyes?"

"This is – or was – Kazuto Kyuuno. He is Shirou's biological father. He is still my best friend since this Christmas Eve in the orphanage... Kazuto is a part of my family…. Whatever he's dead."

"Did Kazuto died in this fire?"

"Yeah… This day… Kazuto shouted to Shirou to escape from the house for trying surviving. Shirou's little sister, Yukari Kyuuno, was in a hospital far away because she was heart sick yet…. Shirou went away for surviving. Kazuto stayed for saving his wife, Hinata Kyuuno. She was badly injured… Kazuto took Hinata and went out the house and searches Shirou during surviving….. But... Jack Stole, a researcher who wanted the 'Lost project' for money shoot on Kazuto's neck… Kazuto and Hinata… died together…"

Taiga looks at Leo's face. She cannot believe that Shirou's biological father was killed during saving his family. She wants knowing more about the 'Lost project. She asks about more information. Leo answers:

"The 'Lost project'… Kazuto's hope to escape from his past… I explain a little bit about Kazuto. Kazuto Kyuuno was the son of alcoholics and drugs users. His parents didn't want Kazuto and so he ends into the orphanage. He wanted to be something different. He didn't want to be the son of alcoholics for his wife and children. He wanted to be Kazuto Kyuuno. He was a genius. The 'Lost project' should make Kazuto from a human to a magus like me. After this Christmas Eve we got partners for the 'Lost project' and best friends. Later Victor Romaník and Jérôme Bohneur came, too. We four were like brothers. We were the researchers for the 'Lost project's and Kazuto was the one who endured the pain for getting a magus for his own will. Shirou has also the 'Lost project' as his magical powers."

"Shirou is a magus?" Taiga asked shocked because of Kazuto's life. Kazuto was stubborn like Shirou… Shirou could get this from Kazuto… Leo nods and Taiga understand nothing. Why Shirou didn't tell her? Alice comes from bringing clothes for Miyuki.

"Alice. Explain about Miyuki's pedigree." Leo says and Alice sits down, next to Leo, and begins to explain.

"Miyuki is the biological daughter of Shirou Emiya and Arturia Pendragon, aka Saber." Taiga's eyes shoots wide open.

"SABER-CHAN?! How?!"

"Miyuki is an artificial magus. I should make Miyuki's DNA from hairs of Shirou Emiya and Arturia Pendragon."

"Shirou had not sex with Saber-chan?"

"Of course not."

"But why… should you make Miyuki's DNA…? And why Saber-chan's DNA, too?"

"Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka and the others too, want that Saber comes back."

"She is in England. We can call her" Taiga says and Alce shake her head.

"Arturia Pendragon is into the utopia Avalon and Miyuki is the key to Avalon." Taiga looks confused.

"Saber-chan in Avalon…. But if this true… Saber-chan was…"

"… King Arthur."

"But… How…. Saber-chan…. Here….?" Taiga asks shocked and confused.

"Saber was here because of the Holy Grail War. In the last, the fifth Holy Grail War, Shirou Emiya was Arturia Pendragon's master. Short about the Holy Grail War: Seven magi, chosen by the Holy Grail, summons Heroes as their Servants. A battle to the death until one Magus aka Master-Servant-Team is leftover. This team gets the Holy Grail. But the last Holy Grail War was different. Shirou Emiya summoned Arturia Pendragon accidentally. Shirou Emiya was fallen in love with her. During fights against Rin Tohsaka, before she got an ally, defeating Illya by killing Berserker, defeating Caster, Rider and another Servants Saber was fallen in love with him too, but she hid her feelings for der 'duties' of a King. She wanted the Holy Grail for changing the decision of the king of Britannia. In other words: She wanted to erase herself from the history. At the end of the Holy Grail war she realized that it couldn't help to change her past. She accepted her past and went after the end of the Holy Grail War to her own time period and died. I don't know what her last words to Shirou were. Shirou Emiya misses Arturia Pendragon a lot and this was and is the intention for creating an artificial magus as the key to Avalon."

So many things are in Taiga's head. Shirou's pedigree… The Kazuto Kyuuno's story… Saber's true identity, the Holy Grail War and the reason of Miyuki's existence. That's a little bit too much. Taiga lives next to the truth happily. She said to Arturia 'Saber-chan'… thought that nobody is a magus…

Shirou comes with Miyuki in his arms out of the floor where the bath is. Taiga stands up and goes to Shirou. She asks:

"Is it all true? Saber-chan's identity… Was she King Arthur…? Is it true about the Holy Grail War…?" Taiga lifts her head and looks at Miyuki. "Is it true… that Miyuki is Saber-chan's and your child…?" Shirou nods.

"Everything is true, Fuji-nee. Saber was King Arthur. The story about the Holy Grail War is true and Miyuki is Arturia's and my child… And someday… We will be together a happy family, right Miyuki?"

Miyuki nods happily and says: "Together with mommy happy family!"

Taiga looks at Miyuki's smile and feels that someday will be a reunion with Saber-chan. She is so confused, but Miyuki's smile makes it easier to accept. Yes. Miyuki is the key to Avalon, but she is also the key to the hearts of the people.

The key to an utopia will unlock the hearts of the people…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Travel to London (Updated)**

Meanwhile, in Avalon, Arturia and the nymph laid on the meadow, looking at the sky.  
"Do you have something to tell me, Arturia?" The nymph asked.

"No, not particularly." Arturia replied.

The nymph sighed.

"It seems we have a problem..."

Arturia nodded, a confused expression edged on her face. The two turned their gaze to the sky. There was something in the air. It was a beautiful gate; blue and purple whisps circling around it - the gate itself being pure white.

"Do you see it, Arturia?" The nymph asked with wonder in her voice. Arturia nodded again, re-inssuring the nymph.

"Could that be the gate to Avalon?" Arturia questioned.

"Yes. That is the gate to Avalon." The nymph began, "If a denizen of the living world has the intention of coming to Avalon, the person would need a key of somekind."

"A key?." Arturia wondered. "But I had thought that Avalon was immune to all Magecraft as well as all Magics..."  
The nymph simply shook her head,

"No, there is a way." she paused "The key."  
Arturia looked baffled, she contemplated on what to say before continuing,

"I have heard the other nymphs and faeries converse of something known as 'Elysis'. Is it possible that it is somehow connected to this?"

"Yup. Elysis is the name of the key's sword. The key itself is a magus, but in legends the key has borne the sword's name – Elysis. The only specifics I know of is that the key must have your blood. Or rather, the blood or prana of a spirit that resides here."

"Do you refer to the magus child from our earlier conversation?" Arturia asked, surprised. The nymph nodded, a cunning smile on her face.

"…And it seems that the key has been born..." Saber looked back at the gate.

_'… Shirou… What have you done…?' she thought, worried._

* * *

The next morning, the residents of the Emiya household - Alice, Illya, Leo, Miyuki, Shirou and Taiga - ate their breakfast; Leo and Alice's concentration being completely on their tablet computers. Taiga noticed them, becoming more and more annoyed by the second...  
But not long after... She snapped.

"What are you two looking at on there?! What's so important that you neglect Shirou's specially cooked food!?"

"I am searching for information." Alice replied, her tone as cold as ice.

"And you, Leo?" Taiga turned to the man, still feeling the effects of Alice's menacing tone.

"I'm checking e-mails." Leo said, opening a mail from Jérôme. A stunned expression suddenly spread across his face. The message read;

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hello Leo,_

_We haven't talked in a while, have we? How are things where you are? Are you and Alice doing well? I'm fine here, and I have some good news too! My works on awakening Kazuto and Hinata have been going very well. It highly likely that Hinata will awake in a few days. I'm sure Yukari and Hinami will be happy to see her again._

_Victor will be helping me with my works during the next few weeks; for the awakening, the stabilizing, etc._

_Please call or write me back._

_Jérôme_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You are so close doing it, Jérôme…" Leo whispered with hints of joy. Alice noticed and walked over to him, hoping to get a peek at the e-mail. She read the e-mail and was astonished.

"It cannot be…." She said shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shirou asked, confused.  
Leo stood up, announcing,

"It seems we have to leave."

"Leave? Why? And where to?" Taiga asked very puzzled.

"We have to return to the headquarters of the 'Biological Angels' – London."

"London?" Shirou started, "I remember Tohsaka saying that the Clock Tower in London was the headquarters of the Mage's Association. Is this true?" he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Of course. We work with the Mage's Association, though secretly. We need to go to the HQ to process Miyuki's documents. The headquarters of the Biological Angels is under the Natural History Museum. And by the way, it would be better if Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Tohsaka come with us. Would you contact them for us, Shirou?"  
Shirou nodded, pulling out a phone from his pocket. He quickly called the Tohsaka residence.  
The phone seemed to be ringing for a while, before Sakura picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked in her normal soft tone.

"Ah, it's me."

"Senpai? Umm, do you need Nee-chan? I'm sorry, but she's in the shower."

"The show-" A blushed quickly arose on Shirou's face. "J-j-just t-tell her that we need you two here, n-n-n-now." He embarassingly ran his hand through his hair. "Or at least when she finishes..."  
A small giggle could be heard from the other end of the phone. Shirou's blush increased, his mind unable to process any more words.

"It's okay, Senpai. I will tell her that. We will be there soon."  
The call ended.  
About 15-30 minutes later, the door bell rang. By then, they had finished their breakfast and had cleared the living room of any dishes.

"Coming!" Illya shouted. Her tiny legs quickly carried her to the door, far too fast for Shirou to keep up. She opened the door with a bright smile; only for it to rot as she saw the people on the other side.

"Oh," She began in a bored tone. "it's you." The brunette and purple-hairded girl on the other side entered, using normal formalities.

"Who else did you expect, midget?" Rin held in her laughter, a visible smirk on her face.

"Someone important..." Illya retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Good Morning, Illya." Sakura greeted kindly, trying to move on from the spout; so did Illya in return. Behind them followed Archer and Rider; the former with a deep smirk on his face after what had happened.

"Hmph!" Rin turned her back to them and walked towards the living room.  
When they were all there, they greeted each other and got down to business. Leo sipped his tea.

"We called you here because we need your help."  
A confused expression echoed on both Rin and Sakura's faces.

"Our help?" Rin asked,

"Yes." He took another sip. "We have to recover Miyuki's documents from the HQ. We need your assisstance, specifically, your magecraft."

"Hmm, I see..." Rin put her hand to her chin, thinking through her schedule in her head. Once finished with her thoughts, she answered, "Well there's nothing too serious that we will be missing. Is it okay with you, Archer?" He gave a small nod in return. "Sakura?" Sakura smiled and said,

"I don't partiularly have anything important needed doing. So I shall accompany you." Rin nodded in return with a calm expression.

"Rider?" The violet haired ex-servant turned from her book to the girl magus and replied,

"If Sakura is going, I shall go as well." She turned her attention back to her book. Rin was about to say something more when Leo interrupted.

"Good. Now lets-" He was cut off by Rin.

"How rude, I had yet to finish, you know. I have a question; the reason with the document is logical, but what is the other reason?"  
Leo looked down. Whether in joy or sadness could not be told.

"Hinata Kyuuno will awake." He answered solemnly

"Who will awake?" Rin asked.

"Hinata Kyuuno – Shirou's biological mother." Leo replied, causing the room to go completely silent. But of course that was expected. Bring a human back to life? Who would ever believe or try that? A hero is one thing, but a human? Shirou's eyes widened immensly. His mother...? After all these years. But..she's dead. They shouldn't be raising a dead person back to life...But his human emotions and needs got the better of him. After fourteen years he would see his mother again… Shirou's body was paralyzed; he didn't even blink. He just stared deep in thought at the ground; a fight between his morality and his selfish needs.

"Emiya-kun…" Rin muttered quietly.

"Emiya-senpai…" Sakura joined her sister.

"Onii-chan…" Illya looked downcast. Slowly tears of both joy and sorrow came from Shirou's eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind; but it was too much. He put his hand to his eyes, trying to cover his shame. Miyuki looked at Shirou and saw his flowing tears. She took his other hand, holding it tightly.

"Papa?" She asked. Shirou looked down at her. Her big golden eyes were full of worry. Shirou noticed her trembling. He knelt down and embraced her; her happiness was far more important...Even if he had to mask his feelings once again.

"I'm fine, Miyuki. Don't worry." Shirou whispered, calming her down.

"Papa…"

"Everything will be alright… We will meet grandma soon…"

"Grandma?" Miyuki asked innocently. Shirou nodded in return

"Your grandma is a very friendly person, I'm sure you two will get along." Leo re-assured

"Really?" Miyuki questioned. Leo nodded with a smile.

"So I shall call HQ and tell them we need an airplane." Leo left the room to make his call.

"Archer, we're going home we need to pack our things for travel." Rin ordereed. "Please contact me about the meeting in the airport." They walk to the door, waiting for the other two.

"Come on Rider." Sakura said softly as she walked out with Rin and Archer. Rider followed. Illya announced

"Hmm, calling Berserker in here will make far too much trouble." She sighed "I'll go back to the Castle and tell him what to do while I'm away." she muttered, leaving the house behind the prior four. Alice also returned to her room and began to pack her baggage. After she left, Taiga strook up a question,

"Should I pack my bags, too, Shirou?" Shirou tilted his head to look over at Taiga, having already wiped away the tears

"It seems that would be the best idea, Fuji-nee… I'll pack our bags, as well." He replied. In an attempt to brighten up the mood, Taiga put her hand to her head in an imitation of a soldier and said,

"Yes, Sir!" She sped back to her home, like the others. Shirou and Miyuki returned to her room. He chose some clothes for her to take with them; underwear, jackets, shoes, dresses and blosues. He also packed some everyday things in his bag. Miyuki looked around, she seemed to be searching for something.

She ran out of her room and unknowingly went into Arturia's previous room. The room was dark - it didn't seem that they took care of it much. She wondered round it while Shirou continued to back his bags. She went up to the window sill; there was a curtain draped over it, but she felt somehow attracted to it. She slowly pulled away the curtain and found a plush lion. She jumped up and down in giddiness, excited to have found what she was subconciously looking for. Miyuki didn't know why, but she felt really attracted to it. It gave her a feeling of nostalgia that nothing else did. She picked it up carefully, instinctively uttering the word

"Mama…"

She left the empty room with the plush lion in tact and returned back to Shirou. When she got back, Shirou had finished packing his bags. He noticed she had returned, but was astonished when he saw the brown and gold plush in her hands. Miyuki held up the lion in front of Shirou and asked,

"Papa, is this Mama's plush?" Shirou gave her a bitter sweet smile, taking the plush lion from her hands.

"Yeah… This belonged to Mama..." He stared at it intently; memories flooding back. "Do you want to take it to London?" He continued. Miyuki nodded, jumping up and down once again. Shirou gave back the plush lion to Miyuki and watched her dance and jump around in joy.

"Mama's plush lion!" She shouted in awe.

"Someday, Mama and I will buy you your own plush animal." Shirou told her softly. Miyuki grinned, and pressed her nose against the plush animal, sniffing it.

"Mama's scent!" she rejoiced, sneezing a few seconds after. Shirou frowned._ 'It's probably dusty after all this time...'_ Shirou thought _'If I wash it now, it might not have fully dried by the time we leave...Well, I always have Rin for that, anyway'_. A small smirk engraved itself on his lips. 

* * *

Rin sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." she boasted.

"You're not that popular, Rin." Her former servant answered, mockingly.

"Shutup and help me pack these bags!" She threw a pair of tights at his face. Archer quickly avoided it; only for Rin to throw a few more. They continued this for a few more seconds before the door suddenly opened.

"Nee-san are you-" the poor girl was cut off by a blouse to the face.

'Oh-oh..' Both former master and servant thought simultaneously. The blouse fell, leaving behind a Sakura with a sickingly sweet expression on her face.

"Nee-san, Archer-san, you shouldn't be playing with clothes like that." She moved one step closer. "Oh look, you made a mess." She pointed around the room where Rin's clothes were scattered. Her expression suddenly turned very dark, "Nee-san, Archer-san, I will be back when I finish packing my bags. I want this cleared by then." She smiled a devilish smile, "Okay?" she assured, not ordered, in a menacing tone.  
The other two in the room nodded frantically, hurrying to clean up the mess they made. Sakura left the room, causing a huge sigh of relief from the remaining people in the room.

"Your sister is...wow." Archer stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"I know. And I'd rather not offend her." Rin continued to clean. "Hey, you help too!" Archer was sitting on the bed when she said that. He had decided to relax, seeing as the threat was gone.

"I didn't create the mess." Archer shrugged, a smug expression on his face.

"Why...you...!" Rin threw a skirt she found lying on the floor at him...Only to hear a plate break downstairs. Deciding that it was a bad idea to keep up, she quickly picked up her things and continued packing. 

* * *

Shirou just finished packing Miyuki's bag when he heard a knock on the door.

"Shirou, Leo and I are done packing." Alice entered.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done too." Alice nodded and they made their way to the living room. When they entered, Leo looked up from his phone and said,

"You're here, good. I just texted the Tohsakas about the flight and location. We just need Il- Oh speak of the devil." there was a knock on the front door. Immediately followed by Illya jumping through from the other side, dashing to the living room. Behind her were Sella and Leyseritt.

"I've told Ber-Hercules to take care of the castle." She assured, when she reached the living room. Leys and Sella both entered, each with a bag in their hands; Leys with the bigger suitcase. They dropped them and Sella asked,

"Will that be all?" Illya nodded, and they quickly ran back the way the came. Leaving Miyuki in wonder. Leo briefly explains the details of the flight and they quickly drive to the airport.  
When there, they saw Rin, Sakura, Rider and Archer. The first waving at them.

"There you are!" She shouted, exasperated, "We've been waiting for a while, you know." she teased. Shirou dropped his bags,

"We know, but someone was a bit late." Leo answered, as he glanced at Illya.

"It's not my fault! I just couldn't decide what to bring..." Illya pouted,

"You had half a day!" Leo argued. Their little debate lasted for a few minutes, before Shirou butted in.

"Come on, you two, we're going to be late for the flight." He pointed at the flight times near the cieling.

"Oh.." They realised simultaneously. The two of them picked up their bags and continued walking to their destination like they were'nt just arguing like kids. Causing a slight giggle from Miyuki.

"Auntie Illya and Unlce Leo are so funny." she continued to laugh. A domino effect happened, and one by one they all began to laugh at the silly behaviour of the two friends.

"Le-let's go." Rin suggested, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah." Shirou replied.  
They had to go through a gate; they were entering a private plane, according to Leo. But they still had to be on time as the airline was quite busy that day - they may not have gotten another chance. They were shown into the plane by some men and women in white suits.

"Welcome, magi and ex-servants. We will be taking your baggage." They carried the suitcases and bags away to what seemed like another door into the plane.

"Come on," Leo started. "lets get going." They all entered the plane. Once inside, a man and a woman came to their side and explained some safety measures and information. It didn't take very long, but it was nighttime, so everyone was tired. Soon after that, most of them fell asleep: first Illya and Alice; then it was Sakura and Rin; followed by Archer and Rider; then Leo.  
However, Shirou was still up, he looked out the window, his mind clouded with thoughts.

_Mother…. Father…. Yukari…. Our life before the fire… I wonder if we were a happy family… even if Yukari's heart was weak and prone to …I hope you're still alive… I promise… I will save you and we can live as a family again…Little sister…_

Shirou shifted his gave to Miyuki. She was asleep on his arm, cuddling with Arturia's plush lion; her innocent face shining with the light of the moon.

_Arturia… Please wait… I'll come to you soon… And then… We will happy… together with Miyuki… Everyone's waiting for you…_

Shirou closed his eyes and dozed off…

* * *

Miyuki opened her eyes. She could only see the bright sky; no pavement or something ground-like. She looked at her feet, she was standing on a squiggly iron scaffold in the middle of the air.

"Where…am I…?" She asked quietly. Butterflies and bright lights circled around her little floating island. Miyuki walked around. Wherever she went, on the gaps in the scaffold or not, she didn't fall off. She looked through the scaffold and saw it – Avalon. The place where Arturia was. She knelt on the scaffold and peered through the gaps. She searcher around it with her eyes and found Arturia not long after.

"Mama…" She said. She had never seen Arturia before, but she felt as though she had - like they had a special connection in someway. She stood up and looked at the scaffold. She remembered about the words,

"She is the key to Avalon."

"I….am...the key…." she repeated. She then noticed a small rabbit, sparks coming out of it like lightening. She picked up the rabbit and it suddenly transformed into a sword - her sword; Elysis. Miyuki's body glowed. Her clothes changed to a beautiful white dress with ribbons that shone with the colours of the rainbow. Her iris shone the same. Elysis turned into a bright white ligh and entered Miyuki's body. Causing angel wings to sprout from her back.

Miyuki looked at the sky and everything became blurred.

Miyuki woke up, her eyes still shining. She looked at Shirou who was still sleeping.

_Papa…_

* * *

In a hospital room at the headquarters of the 'Biological Angels', a young lady, about 18-years old, sat on a bed; looking out of the window. She sported dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, wires were attached to her, which were in turn attached to heart machines. An older woman, who also dark brown hair, but amber eyes, came into her room.

"Yukari… What are you looking at through the window?" A soft voice asked,

"Nothing much. It's just that it's a nice, sunny day." Yukari took out her notebook and quickly skimmed through her notes about the Holy Grail Wars. "Aunt Hinami. What do you think? How the fifth Holy Grail War ended... It's already been four years, hasn't it?"

"I don't know... Why are you so interested in the Holy Grail Wars?" the woman questioned; earning a nod from the girl.

"What happened at the end of the fourth Holy Grail War is the reason for the fire fourteen years ago." Hinami looked shocked.

"What did you say, Yukari?! Why are didn't you tell Leo, Jérôme or Victor?!" she shouted and Yukari shook her head.

"They already know. But...the fire was not the main reason for mother's and father's death..."

"What...?"

"Father was shot by Jack in the fire. And big brother Shirou...is alive."

"How do you know that?" Hinami asked again, flabbergasted.

"Shirou's body has not been found since the fire. That means somebody saved him or took jim away. Shirou is alive; I just know it!" Yukari explained, clutching her sheets.

"Yukari…"

"Of course, Uncle Leo has completed the 'Lost project' inside of me, but I cannot heal myself; so I am still heart sick. Shirou is the only one that can heal me… but I've got used to the fact that I could die at any moment." A tear appeared at the side of her eye. "Sooner or later; tomorrow or in some years… It doesn't change anything…. I'm prepared for my death…"

From Yukari's eyes came unstoppable tears. Hinami turned around slowly walked away with a guilt-filled heart. Yukari looked at the notes from the fourth Holy Grail War. On the last Page of the notes of fourth Holy Grail War stood the words: 'Mother and Father died. Shirou is still alive. Somebody saved him.'

_Big brother… I hope you're alright… I wonder what happened you? Who saved you? What have you experienced..? I have so many questions to ask you… if I ever get to…. I wish to see you...before I die… just one last time…Brother... _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Reunion**

The gang arrived at the airport in London. It was approaching dawn, but nobody was tired after their sleep during the flight. Everyone got up and walked out the plane, stretching and taking their baggage. They entered the airport but, to their surprise, there was no one there to welcome them, or lead them to their destination. Leo looked on his mobile but he had no new messages. He sighed.

"It seems we don't have a welcome committee. In that case, let's take the public transport to the Clock Tower." The others sighed. They had to go underground and drive there. After arriving to the Clock Tower, Shirou and the others met Lord El-Melloi II. He was in his office marking some papers. Annoyed, Leo asked,

"Why was nobody at the airport to pick us up, Lord El-Melloi?"

Waver looked irritated

"'The II'." He pressed. " Anyways, I apologize, Mr. Taylor. They may have been a mishap in the system. We may have forgotten to send someone to get you..." He continued. "But we're ready to create the documents for the child." Leo nodded, taking in the information.

"I see..." he said quietly to himself, "Thats good. In that case, I'll go with Shirou and Miyuki to quickly finish the documents; Alice, go with the others to the headquarters of the Biological Angels." Leo ordered and the others nodded. Waver stood up and Shirou, Miyuki and Leo followed him to their destination. Alice followed Leo's commands and left the huge building, only for a taxi to be waiting for them outside. They entered and their journey to the HQ began. Leo, Lord El-Melloi II, Miyuki and Shirou made their way to a white room for photos. Odd, yes, but these were special kinds of photos that were immune to most magic and fraud. During the taking of the photos, Leo recieved a call from Hinami. He picked up the phone, answered it and put it to his ear,

"What's wrong now, Hinami?" Leo asked, curious.

"Where is Yukari?!" Hinami shouted through the phone, her heavy breathing could also be heard from the other side.

"Firstly, how would I have any knowledge of where she is? I just came back from Japan, you know. Secondly, WHAT!? How could you lose her? If I were you, I would find her IMMEDIATELY, or there will be excruciating consequences." He ended the call, feeling incredibly annoyed. Miyuki stot up. She suddenly walked to the other side of the room - where the door was. She opened it, and an heavy object fell on her - it was Yukari.

"Yukari? Why are you here? Hinami is frantically looking for you!" Leo questioned surprised, angry and worried for her safety. Yukari ignored him, walking toward Shirou. His voice faded into the background and only Shirou and herself were in Yukari's world.

"Big Brother..." She whispered. She ran her hand through his hair, making him feel quite uncomfortable. She held onto the red stripes, "It is you..." she smiled and hugged him. "For so long...we've been apart for so long…But I knew...I knew you were still out there..." Yukari confirmed quietly.

"Do you mean… You knew that Shirou was still alive?" Leo asked in complete wonder. Yukari nodded in more confirmation.

"Yes, I always knew... that Big Brother was still alive… But I-I didn't want Big Brother to go the way Father did - to be treated like a guinea pig until it was too late… That's why… I…I..." her voice droned on and Yukari fainted. Shirou quickly caught her, embracing her in a hug.

"Yukari! Yukari! Hang on!" Leo shouted.  
Miyuki arose from where she fell and saw the scene. Her eyes began to shine again. She looked at her hands. Leo didn't stop shouting.

'Papa will be sad if….Auntie dies...' She thought to herself 'Like mama's disappearance… Mama doesn't want… Papa to be sad… right…?

Papa… Don't be sad….'

Miyuki slowly walked over to them and touched Yukari's face. Her hands shone brightly, surpirisinng the others in the room and causing a whistle from Archer. Yukari woke up and looked at Miyuki's face.

"You...who… are you…?" She asked confused.

"Please...Don't die… Papa will be sad… if you die… like mama's disappearance…" Shirou's eyes widened in a flood of emotions.

"How do you know this, Miyuki?" Miyuki looked at Shirou and he noticed the changes in her eyes. What stood infront of him felt like another Miyuki. Her eyes looked lonely and cold like Arturia's eyes at their first meeting. Yukari tried to stand on her knees and touched Miyuki's face. Miyuki's view turned to Yukari who was smiling softly.

"Thank you."She petted her cheek. "Do you like that, Miyuki?" She asked softly. Miyuki nodded with a small "uhum" She took the hand on her cheek.

"You also have the 'Lost project' in your magic circuits, right?" Yukari quickly asked,

"Daddy's magic circuits..."

"I see... And where is your mommy?"

"Mama? Mama is...in Avalon." Yukari was caught by surprise.

"What did you say?" Yukari asked, confused.

"I said that mama is in Avalon." She replied simply. Yukari began to laugh, baffled. She turned her view to Shirou, her facial expression filled with confusion

"Shirou... Big brother... What do you have to say in your defense?" Shirou faked a small laugh, even though he knew the situation didn't call for it.

"Ha...haha..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Leo, Lord El-Melloi II, Miyuki, Shirou and Yukari were sitting in a little room with three sofas, a coffee table, coffee and other drinks. Yukari sat on the sofa opposite the sofa Shirou was sitting on. Leo, Lord El-Melloi II and Miyuki sat on the third sofa. Yukari picked up one of the cups of coffee and asked,

"Are you gay or something? How else would the story with Avalon make sense? The only one who can be in Avalon is King Arthur and several others, mainly King Arthur. And to my knowledge King Arthur was male."

"This point, I should correct." Leo interrupted

"What do you mean, Leo?" Yukari asked.

"How can I say this... King Arthur had... or has... boobs."

"Boobs?" Miyuki asked. Yukari pointed at Sakura's breast and said

"Those are boobs." The door suddenly bursted open and Hinami ran into the room and shouted

"There you are!" Miyuki went to Hinami and pointed with her finger at her breasts.

"Boobs!" she said loudly. Hinami pushed Miyuki away and Yukari stood up angrily.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Oh, the child was annoying me." Miyuki was on the ground, she looked at her hands. She felt Elysis in her body. She turned to Hinami and Yukari. She stood up, walked closer to Hinami and commanded,  
"Elysis- Wing Form." The magical scaffold – her wings – came out her back. Hinami turned around and saw the cold lighting eyes and her wings. Hinami slowly panicked, about to run out of the room, but Shirou stood up and stopped them,

"Miyuki, Hinami-san, fighting isn't the best solution in this situation." He touched her head and patted. Her wings disappeared and Hinami fell to the floor.  
'This little girl is Shirou's daughter? Their eyes are the same, but the girl has blond hair...' Hinami looked at Shirou's face and there wasn't a mistake – it's Hinata's and Kazuto's son.

"Shirou… You were still alive…?" She asked shocked, but she already kinda expected it because of Yukari. "Why are you here?"

"Shirou is here because of Miyuki's documents and Hinata's awakening." Leo explained.

"Miyuki?" Hinami asked.

"The the little blond haired child whom you just pushed." Yakari said, annoyed and Hinami looked at Miyuki again. Miyuki's eyes returned back to their normal appearance. Miyuki looked into Hinami's eyes.

'Why does Shirou have a child?' Hinami asked herself. 'What was Shirou doing the last fourteen years?'

"Back to the other story; what do you mean King Arthur has boobs?!" Yukari questioned, puzzled. She turned to Shirou. "Is this true, Shirou?" Shirou nodded. 'Small, but true..' he thought to himself. Yukari looked at Miyuki and tried to imagine a female King Arthur. But it was too hard and impractical.

"I can't imagine it, but I know I'll meet her someday, big brother." She sighed.

"You will meet her soon, Yukari." Shirou smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the 'Biological Angels', Alice stood with Taiga, Ilya, Rin, Archer, Sakura and Rider at the front of the door.

"Resting in this room is Shirou's biological mother – Hinata Kyuuno." Alice explained.

'How...interesting...' Archer thought to himself. Alice opened the door and everyone walked in. It was freezing. It seemed to be a cooler. In the freezer was a long tube. The tube glowed a bright green, and inside was Hinata's dead body. However, it was still fresh. Her dark brown hair shone and her eyes, which were the same colour as Shirou's, sparkled. Her eyes were closed.  
Rin, Sakura and Illya felt heavy guilt - their parents were the ones who caused it - Illya especially.

"Shirou...Kiritsugu..." she whispered to herself.

"Uwa! This place if huge!" Rin started, trying to cheer her up. "Such a big room for such a small coffin-thing..." Sakura giggled.

"It's for the scientists, idiot." Archer jumped in, the person who would've been his mother at the corner of his eye. Illya smiled

"Of course she's an idiot- not even knowing that!" Illya continued

"Hey!" the group laughed..

* * *

Late in the evening, Yukari was standing outside near of the Clock Tower. She was looking at the sky - the stars illuminating it. A few seconds later, she heard steps and turned around. It's Miyuki.

"Why are you here, Miyuki?" Miyuki strode to Yukari and held her hand.

"You still can't imagine mama?" She asked.

"Do you mean King Arthur? I'm sorry, but I cannot imagine a female King Arthur." Yukari replied. Strong winds swept past them and Miyuki said:

"I'll show you mama." Her eyes began to shine again, but this time it was a warm and soft shine in her eyes. Everything went white for Yukari. A minute later, she opened her eyes and saw a bright, beautiful sky.

"Look down." Miyuki ordered, Yukari looked down and saw it – the Gate to Avalon.

"It can't be… The Gate to Avalon… But where is Avalon?" She asked.

"Under us." Miyki replied. Yukari knelt on the scaffold, looked through a gab in the scaffold, and saw the beauty of Avalon. Yukari was charmed by this beauty of the utopia.

"And where is King Arthur?" Yukari searched. Miyuki knelt too and searched Arturia. A few moments later, Miyuki found Arturia.

"There!" Miyuki shouted loudly and showed Yukari the place with a stretched arm. Yukari followed her finger and saw Arturia and her peaceful beauty. Yukari's charmed eyes widened.  
'This beauty was King Arthur in her previous life… and Shirou's servant during the fifth Holy Grail War… If Shirou loves her... I will now know why… I know the personality is important too, but…' Yukari glanced at Miyuki and smiled. ' Miyuki is also beautiful like her mother… with the innocence of a child…'

"Miyuki." Miyuki looked at Yukari and asked "What?"

"I believe in you - that you are able to open the Gate… not today, but someday."

"Should I try it?" Miyuki asked

"It would be better if I bring you back for today. We can try it tomorrow." Yukari answered with a smile. Miyuki nodded and took Yukari's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Lala-shrimp for correcting. :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Explanation

Once arriving outside their room back at the Clock Tower, the first thing Yukari and Miyuki heard was Hinami's screams of anger - which seemed to be coming from all around them, rather than the room itself. Yukari's face was decorated with a bit guilt and fear while Miyuki looked innocent as always. Yukari observed the deep night sky, sighed a fretful sigh and asked,

"Miyuki... Could it be that we were at the Gate of Avalon for a little bit too long?" she kept her eyes on the sky. Miyuki also shifted her gaze to the sky,

"Could be." she said simply. She took Yukari's hand and Yukari laughed a small, fake laugh, knowing they were in trouble. Meanwhile, in the room, chaos ensued. Loud noises and shouting came from inside. And a conversation that seemed to be about monsters and jumping of a balcony... Yukari raised her hand to open the door; only to drop it again when the shouting stopped. She leaned against the wall to listen in to what was happening, before, of course, it opened to show a standing Rin with her hands on her hips. There was suddenly a moment of near silence - the only thing to be heard being Yukari's sheepish laughter.

"Daddy transforms?" Miyuki asked, quoting one of the things said before and breaking the awkward silence. Rin sighed.

"At least we found you." She led Yukari and Miyuki in, before plopping herself on one of the couches and putting her hand to her ear.

"What's she doing?" Yukari asked, confused.

"She's using telepathy to get in touch with the others." Sakura quickly explained

"Okay...Why doesn't she use a phone like everyone else?" Yukari pressed on. Sakura twiddled her thumb,

"Ur, you see...um..Nee-san -" she was cut off.

"Rin is bad...very bad...with technology, so she uses this instead." Archer grinned. "You should see her try to record a TV programme." His grin grew wider.

"Hey I can hear you!" Rin shouted back at them and Archer snickered. "Oh, he's connected. Emiya-kun, this is Rin, we've found Miyuki and Kyuuno-san." She announced calmly.

"What? Seriously? Are they there with you?!" Shirou panicked.

"Yeah, and you're gonna turn into a monster if you keep freaking out like that, Emiya-kun." Rin teased. "Keep calm, they're with us here. Archer and Rider have come back from their searches, too. Um...Hinami-san jumped off the balcony by the way...But I'm sure she's okay. I think you guys should meet us here and we'll discuss the things." She finished.

"Wait. WHAT. SH-" She ended the conversation, knowing what was coming next. She dropped her hand and faced Miyuki and Yukari.

"Would you mind telling us where you guys were?" Rin asked curiously. Yukari sighed.

"Would you believe me?" Yukari asked, unsure.

"Well...I've seen monsters, Heroic Spirits from the past and future" She glanced at Archer, "I've also been nearly killed twice and am a magus. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." She laughed. "Of course I'll believe you. Now, tell me." She pressed on, restlessly,

"We, ur-" Yukari was interrupted by Miyuki

"I brought Yukari at the gate to Avalon seeing Mommy! Sorry!" Miyuki confessed, suddenly bursting into tears. "I just wanted her to see Mommy-" she sniffed, "-I didn't think we'd cause trouble." she continued to cry. The people in the room's expressions filled with surprise.

"Kyuuno-san?" Rin looked at Yukari directly.

"Yeah...that..." Yukari answered, trying her best to look Rin in the eye. Rin sighed once more.

"You should really stop sighing, Rin. It's becoming a habit." Archer intruded, breaking the silence.

"Shut up Archer!" Rin blushed. A few seconds later, a knock was heard from the door, and in came Shirou, Leo and Lord El melloi II.

"Papa!" Miyuki ran to Shirou, still crying.

"Hmph, kids." Waver said to himself.

"Now that you're here, what now?" Rin asked.

"Sleep, then continue this tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do, you know?" Waver tapped the end of his cigar.

"I guess so...Oh, and Hinami's fine. Thanks for caring." Leo agreed, glaring at Rin.

"If that's the case, can Miyuki sleep with me tonight?!" Yukari asked, cheerfully.

"Implications, implications..." Archer and Waver synchronised. "And here I thought this only happened in games." Waver commented, quietly.

"Yeah, that's fine and all. But where exactly where you?" Shirou answered, petting Miyuki's head on a sofa.

"At the gate of Avalon!" Miyuki spoke up. "I was trying to show Mommy to Yukari...But then this happened." She sniffed again. Shirou patting her head.

"Hmm? That's amazing!" Shirou replied

"Indeed." Leo agreed. "Either way, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Waver scratched the back of his head, yawning.

"If that's so, then I'm leaving." He left the room with that.

"Taylor-san, could you show us to our rooms please?" Rin asked, politely knowing she had already angered him. Sakura nodding straight after. Leo tapped his finger on his arm and answered,

"Yeah, sure." The ex-masters and servants followed behind Leo.

"I guess Miyuki's in your hands now." Shirou kissed her on the forehead, before ushering her to Yukari.

"Bye bye daddy!" She waved as he left with the others.

* * *

About an hour later Yukari and Miyuki were in Yukari's room. Yukari wrote, or tried to write, a letter to Artoria while Miyuki drew a picture of her family. Yukari's plan was to train Miyuki to safely open the gate to Avalon with no trouble or alot of thinking, but the first step was to send something there through the gate. A few minutes past and Yukari sighed and placed her pen on her chin as she realised that she couldn't think of anything to write. She sighed again and looked at Miyuki who looked like she was almost finished with her drawing.

"That was fast, Miyuki." She said surprised and looked between the drawing and her letter.

"Problem?" Miyuki asked confused and Yukari shook her head.

"I just can't think of anything to write..." Yukari sighed for the third time, worried. She wanted to complete it that night, too. Yukari knew Miyuki was able to reach the gate, but she wasn't sure whether or not she could breach it, not to mention sending something through. Miyuki hastily finished her picture and gave it Yukari.

"Here!" Miyuki beamed,

"It looks amazing." Yukari complimented thoughtfully, proud of Miyuki. Whilst looking at the picture, Yukari remembered the things that had happened those 14 years. Yukari looked up to Miyuki and grinned. Miyuki shot her back a confused expression, which soon changed to an expression mirroring Yukari's.

"Thanks, Miyuki. That picture gave me great ideas of what to write." She exclaimed happily, put her pen down, and began to write her letter. About 10 minutes later Yukari finished the letter, took the picture and packed the two pieces of paper into an envelope which she wrote 'King Arthur'. Yukari sealed the letter and gave it Miyuki.

"It's up to you now, Miyuki. Imagine the way the envelope will get to you mommy send it." She said it clearly. Miyuki nodded, closed her eyes, and imagine the transportation of the envelope from where she was to Artoria. Miyuki's magic circuits shone. As did her eyes and the envelope

"System start: Sending"

Miyuki let go of the envelope and it flew to the ceiling, through a circle. The circle disappeared and Miyuki returned back normal. Yukari and Miyuki hopefully at the ceiling.

"I hope it worked…" Yukari said quietly. Miyuki nodded hopefully.

* * *

The circle appeared under the gate and out came the envelope. The envelope fell down to Avalon…


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Reply**

Avalon – The nymph danced and Arturia watched the nymph of Avalon.

"The sun never goes down and that is the eternity" the nymph sung.

"You're right…" Arturia sighed. Some seconds later Arturia and the nymph found a falling envelope in the sky. They became very surprised and the nymph began to jump crazily. Arturia stood up.

"Whaaaaat?! What is it?" the nymph was out of rage and jumped, ran around in a circle crazily.

"It is an envelope." Arturia answered simple and cool.

"An en- what?" The nymph got an idiotic mimic in her face because she never saw an envelope in her live. "I will take it!" she jumped up and her little transparent wings began to shine. The nymph flew to the envelope and took her, flew happily to Arturia and tried to read…. But…

"I cannot read." She haid with a dummy laugh and Saber took the envelope and began to read:

"King Arthur" She opened the envelope carefully and found two pieces of letter and she opened the picture first. The nymph went curiously behind Arturia, began to fly a bit for being able to see the picture and they looked at the picture short after the nymph touched on the picture and said:

"I found you, Arturia!" Arturia looked on her drawed self, than to the drawed Shirou, Rin and the others… She began to memorize… The fifth Holy Grail War… living with Shirou, Rin and the others… and about her first kiss with Shirou…  
It was too much emotional memories for her and she began to cry. The nymph embraced her and smiled.

"You found a lot of new and important friends… and someone who you love, right?" Arturia nodded crying and smiling. They found some new faces on the picture and the nymph said:

"And it seems that you're able to meet new people because your destiny does not end. It goes in a new round."

"You're right, nymph." Arturia took another piece of paper and read the letter:

_Hello,_

_I know that you do not know me and this letter will be hard to understand, but I try to explain the actual situation and our – yours too – destiny._

_My name is Yukari Kyuuno, 18 years old and the daughter of Kazuto and Hinata Kyuuno, also the little sister of Shirou Kyuuno, or for you Shirou Emiya. And the little blond haired child between you and Shirou is your daughter, Miyuki Emiya – the key to Avalon._

_With the help of Alice Schulz, Leo Taylor Ilyasviel von Einzbern and the others Shirou was able to create a way to bring you back to him and the others. For this way Shirou faced his lost past, completed the 'Lost Project' inside of himself and went to London. _

_Short: He will do everything to get you back. _

_In that case: Please accept Miyuki as your daughter, King Arthur. She loves you as her mommy and she will have the power to open the Gate of Avalon soon._

_And I will make it possible because I have more knowledge about the 'Lost Project' than Shirou and Miyuki has also the 'Lost Project' inside her as her magical system. _

_Believe in us._

_Yukari Kyuuno_

"Shirou has a biological sister… huh?" Saber was a bit confused, but she looked on the drawing again and looked on herself, Shirou and Miyuki.

"Miyuki… quite a pretty name…" The nymph nodded and began to smell. Her eyes went from green to yellow and she flew at front of Arturia.

"We are able to send a reply, Arturia. In this letter is enough magical energy for sending a reply. You will dictate me the context and I will form this context into a letter and send it to the key." The wings of the nymph became bigger and a magical circle was between Arturia and the Nymph. Arturia closed her eyes _'Shirou…' _she thought and opened her eyes again. She begins to dictate:

"Hello Yukari,

We – the nymph of Avalon and I – got your letter and the drawing.

I am very glad that is possible to come back to Shirou, Rin and the others. I am also thankful to you, Yukari that you tries to help Shirou as his biological sister. And I will try… no… I will accept Miyuki as my daughter…

I hope this letter was not the last contact between us and I hope that Shirou will care well for Miyuki, you and the others.

Please say to Shirou that I still love him.

Greetings

Arturia Pendragon"

The circle formed into a letter with Arturia's text and flew in an envelope up to the gate, flew through the gate and disappeared… The nymph's eyes went normal and her wings disappeared…

"I hope it worked…" Arturia nodded and put her hand on her chest…

* * *

Miyuki body began to shine and to float in the mid of the morning. Yukari woke up tried and looked sleepy at Miyuki.

"Miyuki… What are you – "She realized that Miyuki was floating and shining. The envelope from Arturia and the nymph came out from Miyuki's chest. After coming out of the letter Miyuki sunk to the bed slowly and continued to sleep. Yukari took the envelope and petted Miyuki on her head happily. Yukari looked smiling at the envelope, opened the envelope and read the letter.

'Arturia… That's your real name… I'm glad that you accept Miyuki and I will tell Shirou it…' She looked softly to Miyuki and stood up, went to her tablet and began to write a plan for analysis.

_'It will be time to analysis your real powers, Miyuki – the key to Avalon and my cute nephew… because I should know your capability for your training. It will be sound rude to train a little child for our will, but it is also her unconscious will… and also her main part of Miyuki's destiny… And I will do everything I can… before I should die…'_

* * *

**A/N: What should be the name on the nymph? :o And sorry for very long update... o.o**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Idealism of the Kyuuno family**

"I will not survive…" Yukari looked at a little child in an empty room. This child was herself from the past. The child looked up into the endless darkness and began to cry. In her arms was a little pink haired doll. The child held this doll tightly.

"Mommy, Daddy and big brother died… I lost my home… I lost my last hope to survive… I will die… or, Mimi?" This little child looked at the doll. She fell on her knees and cried loudly…. Yukari began to run to this child with tears in her eyes.

"We will not die! We don't want to die! We have big brother Shirou back and we got a new family, a new sister, a new fate, a new reason to fight! Believe in us! I will help Miyuki, our new nephew, to fulfill her destiny and her will! I will help the key to Avalon to release her true power with the Lost Project! That's why…. BELIEVE IN US!" Yukari shouted to the child version of her and cried a lot. The child turned to her and looked at Yukari.

"The key to Avalon… Who?" The little child asked her unbelievable.

"Yes. The key to Avalon… That's Miyuki… our new nephew, Shirou's daughter… and also Arturia's daughter…"

"Arturia…?" The little child asked her older self.

"Arturia is King Arthur." Yukari answers with a smile. The younger self stretched her eyes wide open and let the doll fall. "Do you understand now, me? Our chance to survive is close to zero, but I have to do now and I don't want to die before I help Miyuki to release her power because this kind of behavior is the idealism of the Kyuuno family – the researcher's idealism!" Yukari and her younger self stopped to cry and Yukari's magical circuits began to shine in a violet color and also the eyes of the younger self in the same color.

"You're right… Let the last fight against the death begin…" The younger self shone brightly and fill the empty room into a white light…

* * *

Yukari opened her eyes fast and noticed the tears on her face. Yukari fell to sleep in the mid of the morning during working on the Analysis preparation. She looked strong-willed on her tablet.

'_Yes… That could be my last fight… against the death…' _Yukari stood up, took her tablet and went to her bed for checking if Miyuki was still sleeping, but Miyuki stood up earlier, only the letter was in the room. She took the letter and went out of the room. Some nurses greeted her and she greeted back. Some minutes and greetings later Yukari came into the main lab of Leo. In the lab of Leo was Alice with her tablet. Alice wore her slinky dark red-white mecha-outfit. Some seconds later Alice looked at Yukari and asked: "Do you want something from Leo?"

"No, I want something from you, Alice. And are you analyzed?"

"Do you want something from me? Something about Miyuki? And yes, the analysis was for a half hour. Everything in green area. The seals for the DNA-Manipulation are actualized. In this situation this skill will not a threat for the humanity… "

"I see… And what about the magical wings?" Yukari asked curious.

"The wings will be changed in mechanical wings with shooters, used by controlling magic. By the way I will get net mechanical features and then I will look like a Mecha-Girl." Alice and Yukari began to laugh, but Alice stopped quickly. "… because… It could be that Jack's son, Kevin, would be able to attack the HQ for the 'Lost Project' because it exist now full and useable 'Lost Project'-Systems, Shirou and Miyuki, and getting the system data by Kevin will be the most dangerous threat for the Biological Angles, for Shirou, for you as well…"

"… And for Miyuki… most if Kevin finds out that Miyuki is the key of Avalon..." Yukari continued Alice and realized that Kevin the most dangerous threat of this place, also for the destiny of the 'Lost Project'… and for Miyuki… She took a breath and looked at Alice.

"I need the data of Miyuki's DNA. I will analyze Miyuki's system and also her magical power. I will help her to release her power as the key to Avalon with the 'Lost Project'… And I will protect her!"

Alice stood up. "That's idiotic, Alice! To protect her?! You will –"

"I don't care. I cannot stay here and do nothing, Alice. I will fight whatever how." Yukari interrupted Alice. She goes to Yukari and looked at her with her strong-willed view.

"In that case I will help you with the analysis of Miyuki and also of your analysis. I will train you!" Alice said it to Yukari and Yukari nodded strong-willed. In this moment Leo came in his lab with a huge suitcase. Jerôme and Víctor was him.

"What are you girls planning?" Leo asked with sympathy. Yukari came with a strong gesture to Leo and the others.

"Uncle Leo, Jerôme and Víctor, I know that this is idiotic, but I want to fight, I want to protect Miyuki and I will help Miyuki to release her true strength as the key to Avalon with the 'Lost Project'. Please, help me and Alice to analyze me!" Leo, Jerôme and Víctor looked surprised.

"You know that will kill you?" Víctor asked her worried and she nodded without a moment to wait. Leo took her in his arms.

"You know that I took the responsibility for you, Yukari. I cannot allow that you die before Hinata and Kazuto wakes up from the death… For us three… you are like a daughter and a very important part of your family… That's why…" Leo held Yukari tighter. Alice come to Leo and embraced him.

"Father Leo… I remember how close to death I was before you saved me… And you helped me to become stronger and stronger… and also to control my powers… The others of the HQ were sure that I was useless… but you were the person who made me useful… I know how Yukari feels inside her. She wants to fight with us because she wants to be useful… However she will fight… The main issue is that she will be with us in the battle field… Because of this, Father Leo, analyze Yukari and help her to become stronger…" Leo reminded about this time when Alice was a child close to death… Alice was useless, but Leo made her useful and strong… against the opinions of the HQ. Leo looked at Yukari's face and remembered of her mother Hinata at the moment where she bet Leo to install the main general key inside her and in this second Leo realized that Yukari will follow the idealism like her parents…

"You're like your mother, Yukari… Okay… Let's do it." Jerôme and Víctor came to Leo and also embraced her. Some minutes later they ended the embrace and went to the suitcase. Leo opened and in the suitcase was the new fight-suit with the mechanical equipment, also the new wings.

"First we analyze Yukari after bringing her fight-suit and then we create a plan for you two because Yukari must train and you, Alice, must learn to control this suit before Kevin can attack… The fight legions of the Biological Angles are in special practice because of this threat." Everybody nodded and the three guys went to the door.

"Bring Tohsaka Rin here. She is a quite good magician and she is able to teach you, Yukari, the advanced skills. We will bring the suit for Yukari." Víctor said before going out of the door.

"I will contact Tohsaka." Alice said and began to telepath to Rin. _"Tohsaka Rin?"_

"_Huh? Are you it, Alice?" _Rin answered confused. Archer, Sakura and Rider looked surprised.

"_Yes. Please come to the lab of Leo Taylor. You can bring everyone, but not Shirou Emiya. And we need Miyuki."_

"_Okay… Why not Emiya-kun?"_

"_It's because Yukari Kyuuno. You should her teach her advanced skills and because of her illness Shirou Emiya should notice nothing." _ Alice explains.

"_I see… I will do it. I'll take only Miyuki. I will say Archer, Sakura and Rider that they should divert Emiya-kun." _ Rin ended the telepathy and stood up.

"Where do you want to go, Nee-san?" Sakura asked conscious.

"I must do something to for a while. Please divert Emiya-kun." Rin said pragmatic.

"Is it something we should not know about it?" Archer asked with a hard undertone.

"It's about Miyuki and of course Yukari. That's the reason. You three help them with to divert Emiya-kun." Rin explain short and the others nodded.

"You will tell us later, right?" Sakura asked Rin with a smile of sympathy. Rin nodded, said goodbye and went off for searching Miyuki. Some minutes later Rin was pretty annoyed of searching Miyuki.

"Yukari! Your breakfast!" Rin heard the voice of Miyuki. After following the voice Rin found Miyuki in an empty floor. Miyuki hold two melon baps and cried. Rin sighed and went to her.

"What are you doing, Miyuki?" Miyuki showed Rin the baps.

"Bringing Yukari's breakfast." Rin sat on her kneet and pets her on her head.

"And you're not finding her, right?" Miyuki nodded. Rin took Miyuki's hand. "Come. I'll bring you to her." Miyuki begin to smile and Rin took Miyuki's hand and went with her to Leo's lab.

After coming in Rin and Miyuki found besides Alice and Yukari in their suits Leo, Víctor and Jerôme with the two big suitcases. Alice had worn a black suit with dark red lines and opened stomach and also the mechanic equipment, Yukari a black with violet lines and free back. Rin looked surprised and Miyuki ran to Yukari and presented her pans.

"Your breakfast!" She said with energy. Yukari took the pans.

"Eat it. You will it need." Alice said it with a smile. Yukari ate the pawns with a big hunger in her stomach. Everyone began to laugh. Some minutes later Yukari went to another room which was split up by a Window. In this room was a mechanical couch. She lay down on the couch and Jerôme begin to start the preparing of the analysis system. Rin came to Leo.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"We will analyze Yukari's magicial system and her useable powers because she wants to fight."

"Fight? Against what?!" Rin asked very surprised.

"Against Kevin, Jack's son and the biggest threat of the 'Lost Project' and also Miyuki." Leo answered with a kind of melancholic voice.

"But Yukari is heartsick… That's idiotic. She is idiotic like Emiya-kun." She said it with fury.

"They are… like their parents… or that's the idealism of the Kyuuno family." He answered her fury with a sarcastic smile. "But this idealism is the basic of the 'Lost Project'. Without this kind of idealism the 'Lost Project' will not work. The unselfish will to fight and to endure pain – the idealism of the Kyuuno family – will give the 'Lost Project' their strength. This strength is not about born magicial abilities, it's about the heart of the owner. That's why Shirou was pretty tough at the Holy Grail War…" Rin looked at Yukari. Víctor began the analysis process on Yukari and she began to shine and her hair began to be suspended. Rin realized that she has a lot to do with Yukari.

"Okay. I will do it, but I don't be gently." She laughed a bit.

"Who said that you should it be?" Leo said it and laughed with her.

"Kevin will definitely not be gently and because of you must be ungently, Tohsaka Rin." Alice said it with a strong smile. Everyone began to laugh and Miyuki went to Alice to play with the mechanic equipment, but Alice took her and showed her Yukari.

"Yukari will protect you, Miyuki. That's why you should become stronger, okay?" Miyuki nodded and watched at Yukari during her analysis process…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Mirai's spoiler – Part 1**

Mirai looked out of their small shrine with a sleepy look. Miko prepared their tea for breakfast. It was still a while after the tea ceremony with Shirou Emiya, Rin Thosaka, Illyasviel von Einzbern and Sakura Matou and that was the reason for thinking about looking in the future…  
Mirai looks to Miko sleepy and asked:

"Miko? I'm quite bored about the current situation… We haven't anything to do. I do still not understand why we became an outpost at the earth-chu. I'm able to understand for selecting the town Fuyuki, but not why we… " Miko didn't stop making tea and heard parallel to her. After finishing tea Miko filled the tea into two cups, took them and went to Mirai. She sat next to her and gave her tea to her:

"The reason is Kitsunari's destiny. She wills the next emperor of the Beasts, we included, and she is yet three years old… We should prepare her destiny at the earth because the earth is a magical nation itself and together we have eight magical nations. In that case we prepare her political connection in this outpost and besides we will help the magicians of the earth."

"Only Kitsunari wills one of the Ultimate-Magicians, right? Before Kitsunari's birth no one of the magical nations tried political contact to the earth and now we try it like hell… Only we other nations don't know…"

"… who will be the Ultimate-Magician of the earth and how will this magician interact with the Mage's Association, with the Biological Angels and with the other Ultimate-Magicians." Miko completed. They drank their tea. Mirai thought about possibilities for finding out the Ultimate-Magician of the earth… and the solution lay on her hands.

"Should we look into the future-chu?" Mirai asked Miko.

"Are you sure, Mirai? You know we must keep this secret then."

"I know it–chu. Should we now-chu?" Mirai looked again to Miko and Miko began to laugh shortly. "Okay, Mirai-tan. Let's look." Mirai took Miko's hand and closed her eyes. Seconds later she opened her now shining eyes and her arm and Miko's hand shined, too.

"_Looking behind the door." _At the front of the two kitsunes a magical door created and opened itself. Mirai and Miko stood up and went into the door. They went through a magical floor to a bright light…

* * *

Miko and Miko opened their eyes. They were only ghosts in the future. They looked around their new setting. It was an apartment in a huge black building into a black city in night. At the terrace of the apartment a blond haired girl and a white haired kitsune, both about 18 years old, sits on a bank with pillows. The white haired kitsune, called Kitsunari, says:

"I hope Yuuma will not use the second seed of the hell only for winning against Chaos with the first seed of the hell, the seed of the madness… What do you think, Miyuki?"

"I won't let him do this. I, Miyuki Emiya, will open the gate to Avalon and project a grail with the powers of all heroes before Yuuma can use this seed… I will not lose something important to me due to Chaos…" said the older Miyuki Emiya. Kitsunari looked to Miyuki, than to the sky.

"Being abducted by Chaos ten years ago, used for experiments one year long… No wonder you won't lose something important to you again, Miyuki, but Yuuma is also worried about you because he knows how difficult combining all heroes' powers into one point and how much magical energy will take it from you…" Kitsunari explained.

"Kitsunari… It's true… It will take the most of my magical reserves, but at the end we all haven't it easy as the magicians with ranking Ultimate." Miyuki said.

"No one of us has it easy against Chaos and Angra, but we have to kill they." Kitsunari's eyes became serious.

Mirai and Miko looked surprised to the scenery, then to each other. "We help to create the Ultimate-Magician of the earth due to the curse… Miyuki Emiya, the key to Avalon, will be this magician…" The two said it together…


End file.
